It's Not Over Yet
by E-Kiarlic
Summary: What would happen if Silas was sent off to a church on a mission instead of heading back to Opus Dei to rest? Robert and Sophie are back with a new character in this new adventure!Complete!
1. Saint Paul's Church

**_Full Synopsis:_** Sophie and Robert have thought they had finished solving the mysteries... But the appearence of a new person into the story seems to say the opposit. Some pairings and romance will come much later in the story. Or sooner depending on if I get any reviews or not. 

**_Disclaimer:_** Well, unfortunatly I own nothing but my own made up characters and my plot. I don't even own the church..

* * *

Silas had just been called by The Teacher to go the Opus Dei headquarters to rest. He was dropped off by Remy not too far away and he was now walking to it. He suddenly heard a loud annoying ring of his cellphone again. He felt like breaking it every time. At least he put it on mute whenever he was following someone or it would alert them of his presence.

"Silas, my son, you must go to Saint Paul's Church right away." Father Aringarosa said over the phone.

"But I thought the plan was going to be for later."

"This is very important. We don't have any time to lose."

"Yes father." Silas said, putting the cellphone away. He didn't know how to make the volume on it lower because it hurt his ears a lot.

He didn't have far to go so he simply walked over there quickly.  
His mission was quite simple. A Sophie's best friend went to help out at the big church very frequently. He had to find out all the information she knew to help them find where Robert and Sophie are hiding. Then came the hard part. He then had to shoot her and go off to tell what he had learned.

He was getting a little tired of killing people like those who weren't involved in this. Especially when it came to killing women. They sometimes reminded him of his mother which was very painful for him.  
He wished Sister Sandrine was the last woman he'd kill. Not to mention killing in a holy place. But she had been working against the church so he had to bring an end to that.

"Thank you so much Natalie!" he heard when he entered. Looking on the left of him, a nun had said that to a young woman. Silas sat down on a bench, pretending to be looking at a statue showing Jesus carrying his cross as he listened to the conversation.

"It's no problem, really. I love being here."

"If only we'd get more people to come with your attitude." The nun sighed but her smile came back.

"Well, it's hard for people to choose one church with so many around."

"I guess that's true."

"I could tell a few people about this place. I know they would love it here."

"You're too kind."

"Just trying to help Sister Augustine. You know, I don't have any siblings so I am happy I can at least call someone sister." Natalie laughed.

"Well, I must go for now." Sister Augustine smiled. Natalie nodded, knowing the everyday routine. The nun walked off so she started walking further into the church halls.

"Finally." Silas muttered silently as he noticed the two seperated. Looking around, he noticed that there were very few people here so this would go more smoothly.

Natalie hummed a song as she walked, carrying a book in her hand. She didn't even pay attention to looking back as she had entered a small library. She put the book away and sat down at a table, where she started to fill out some forms that were for her passport. She wanted to travel later so she had to get it eventually.

"Natalie Dubois?" Silas asked, making sure it was the right Natalie.

She nodded as she finished answering her question. When she looked up to see who was talking to her she was surprised. A man dressed like a monk was pointing a gun at her.  
He's probably a robber that had stolen clothes from a church and now he wants to rob me! she thought to herself, scared. But she had been taught to give to money to the robber at all times by her parents. Afterall, life was more valuable for her.

"Here's my money. I've got about 30 dollars but it's all I have with me.." She said, her hand shaking as she stetched her arm out to hand him her wallet.

"I'm not here for your money." He put back her wallet on the table in front of her.

"Then what do you want? I did nothing wrong to anyone!"

"Have you recently checked your mail?"

"My mail..? No, I havn't. I had lost the key so I don't even know if I got any bills to pay yet. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know Sophie Neveu?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Yes. Why? What happend?"

"Nothing. But I need you to call her."

"Call her? And what do I say?"

"Act normal and I'll tell you what to say when the time comes."

As she dialed the number to Sophie's cellphone, her hand was still shaking. She was scared and didn't know what was happening. Silas put his head next to hers to hear what Sophie would be saying. Though he still held the gun pointed at her so she wouldn't mess this up.

_Hello?_

"Um. Hey there Sophie! It's me, Natalie!"

_Havn't heard from you since I and Robert were hiding with Teabing. How are you?_

"Fine. And you?"

_Just great. So, why did you call?_

Natalie looked at Silas, wondering what she should answer.

"Ask her where she is." he said in a whisper.

"Well.. I wanted to know where are you at the moment."

_Me? Well, I'm with Robert at the Rosslyn Chapel. Can you believe it? Leigh Teabing was trying to make us unlock that Cryptex so he would know the secret! That proves to show you can't trust anyone these days._

"Yeah, you can't." Natalie felt so bad at the moment. She finally figured out she was being used to help find her best friend.  
"Tell her you have to go." Silas said quietly.

"Listen, I have to go now. I'll call you some other time then?"

_Sure. Bye!_

Natalie sighed. She had just betrayed Sophie and she felt so guilty now.

"Do you have a car?" Silas asked. He couldn't get there by foot and hadn't taken an Opus Dei car.

"Yes. Why? You want to steal it?"

"No, you're going to take me to the Rosslyn Chapel." Silas had decided to change the plan. He couldn't kill her if she would be the one driving them to it, so he had a reason he would use to explain.

"You will also-" he was cut off when he heard police sirens.

"Come quick officers!" It sounded like Sister Augustine. How she knew surprised Silas.  
He wouldn't have enough time to take Natalie's car. He quickly ran out of the library and ran the opposit direction than the cops.  
They kept running in his direction while one stopped by with Sister Augustine to see if Natalie was okay.

"Are you alright?" The cop asked.

"Yes... I am now. But how did you know?"

"Well, Sister Augustine here had called us. She had seen him follow you so she peeked into the library. Seeing the gun, she immediatly went to get help."

"Wow, thanks a lot." Natalie sighed as she suddenly remembered Sophie.

"Monsieur, we are sorry to inform you that he had gotten away." One of the officers said sadly. Natalie just wanted to leave and try to get to Sophie before that crazed man would. "Mademoiselle, will you fill out a report about what had happend?"

"He just wanted to rob me of my car, that's all." she lied. She had to make it short and she wasn't even sure of what happend herself. "Can I please hurry home? I have to finish filling this out and I don't have much time left."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"Well, bonne nuit Natalie" he said as it was getting rather dark outside.

She rushed outside, looking around to see if it was safe and got into her car. She left quickly. As she was driving, she clicked the button 'redial' and Sophie answered.  
She told her everything that just happend.

"You can stay here for tonight. It's getting late. I will tell Robert and we will all discuss it in the morning." Sophie said in a calm, reassuring voice.

* * *

**A/N:** For now, the plot hasn't been revealed but it will be in the next chapter. I just can't rush these things.  
There was much talking in this chapter and not as much information for the action but it will come in the next chapter.  
Reviews will be extremly helpful for me if I get something wrong, so I can improve it in the next chapters. 


	2. A New Code

**Disclaimer:** As I said, I don't own anyone or anything from The Da Vinci Code. 

**A/N:** I would like to thank my first reviewer. Thanks to you, I wrote the chapter right away. I hope I didn't rush it too much.. hehe. :D

* * *

Natalie drove in silence. Her window was just a little open for a small breeze. As time went by, she was getting anxious to get there. She just hoped she didn't cause too much trouble.  
Suddenly, she saw a body lying on the road. She only saw from the back. Maybe this person was knocked out?  
As she approached, the body lay still. She tried to turn the person over, only to find no one there, but clothes. She looked back at her car and noticed someone running torwards it. The moonlight was even dimmer because of many clouds so she could not identify the person.  
She dashed back, fists ready just in case. Both tried to push each other out of the way. She managed to quickly slide in and push the other one out. Quickly starting the car, she felt her heart beat in her head. She just had to go. And quick.  
Luckily, the car was fast to respond. She drove off as fast as she could. Catching her breath, she looked back in the rear view miror and was happy to see that no one was following her. She noticed she was holding something in her hand.  
It was a small cross on a golden chain.  
_I must have gotten it when I was fighting for the car._ She thought as her gaze went back to the road. 

Finally, the Rosslyn Chapel came into view. She could see a few lights inside from where she was. Sophie stepped out, letting her in.  
"Hello Natalie. Are you alright?" she asked, seeing that Natalie looked really tired or spooked.

"No. Someone put clothes on the road to make it look like a person and then tried to steal my car!"

"Oh my, was it Silas this time too?"

"Who's Silas again?"

"He's a crazy albino monk who you described on the phone earlier."

"So he was a monk?"

"Yes. So, was it him again?"

"I don't think so. This person was much shorter. Almost shorter than me even. And look, I got his cross when I was fighting him to get out of my car."

"Must be the others from Opus Dei..."

"Once again, I'm terribly sorry for what happend."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. And I'd like you to meet Robert. Robert, this is my best friend, Natalie." Sophie said, introducing both of them.

"It's nice to meet you Robert. I've heard so much about you." Natalie said, shaking Robert's hand. Sophie had kept her updated all the way. She had usually called her when she was at home to tell her what has happend lately. When she had told her about some Silas that had caused so much trouble for them, she wondered what kind of monster that could be.  
Now that she remembered what happend in the library of the church, she could easily see what Sophie meant.

"Same here." He smiled back. "Me and Sophie had a talk and we think it's best to try and open your mailbox to see what the Opus Dei members are looking for."

"For tonight you should all rest up and we'll go in the morning." Sophie suggested.

"We can't. They know where we are. They'll come at night, I'm sure." Natalie said, yawning accidently right after.

"There's a hidden room with four small beds in this Chapel. We can go and all stay there. They won't find it. And if they do come, we have a door to the outdoors there aswell. I'll have a car ready to go."

The three were just about to go to sleep when it struck midnight. Sophie and Robert fell asleep in a matter of minutes, while Natalie was still awake, unable to get a minute of rest. She felt too jumpy and she had suddenly gotten a better hearing. It was mostly because she was scared. A small mouse that lived in the chapel made her jump up in fright. And usually, she wasn't afraid of mice or any other rodents.  
The small clock that was in the room ticked loudly. At least it did in Natalie's opinion.

"Pssst... Sophie. I heard footsteps!" she said nervously as she poked Sophie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! What do we do?"

"Let's go to the car. Robert! Wake up!" Sophie went and woke up Robert."Can you go outside to just check if there is someone? Take your gun just in case. Then, come back and we'll go."

"Sure thing." Robert took out his gun and quietly sneeked into the hall, keeping in the shadows. The two women got outside quietly and sat in the car. They waited patiently, hoping he would be alright.

The halls had gotten quiet. Robert had stopped walking and stayed behind the corner, trying to hear all he could. Finally, he got what he wanted. A few footsteps were heard not too far down the hall. His heart was racing. He took slow breaths to calm down.

"Silas ruined the plan when he didn't kill Natalie. Now they've probably all left." One of the Opus Dei members said to the other one.

"What? Your plan wasn't any better. Now you'll have to get a new cross too." he silenced his laugh.

"Shut up. You don't help much either. All you do is talk." The only answer he got was a grumble that wasn't well heard. The two split up, looking in diferent rooms.

Robert, seeing that they left, ran without making any noise, to the car. Sophie and Natalie looked at him, wondering if he seen someone.

"There were two guys from Opus Dei." he informed them as they started the car and left.

"So, where are we going?" Natalie asked. "To my place?"

"Yes. You'll have to tell me where it is though." he said and all three laughed. It made them feel more awake despite the time. The ride was less eventfull than the one Natalie experienced. They were very thankfull for that.  
It was 2am when they got to her home, they were very tired so they all fell asleep in the living room. Eight hours later, they had all awoken. As they were having their breakfast, a knock was heard at the door.  
Natalie carefully checked to make sure the person was safe. It appeared to be a delivery man.

"Hi there. We got the email that said you lost the key to your mailbox? We made you a copy right here." he said with a smile as he gave her the key. "Though you must keep it this time or the next time they'll charge you for it."

"Okay, thanks again." she said and ran back to Sophie and Robert, announcing the good news. They wouldn't have to break the mailbox afterall.  
When they opened it, many letters fell out. There were many that were advertising for different brands of food, a bill, a check and a letter with no return address.

"Look's like this is it." Natalie opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Natalie,_

_Time is running out. They have found me. It is up to you to find and keep the secret safe.  
By the time you read this I might already be gone, so I wish you the best of luck._

_- Fred_

Number Alpha beta-a

7-15 20-15 20-8-5 16-1-18-11 23-8-5-18-5 23-5 1-12-23-1-25-19 23-5-14-20,

6-15-12-12-15 20-8-5 6-12-15-23-5-18 20-18-1-9-12

* * *

"What's this?" She asked, pointing at something which was behind the letter. 

"Something's written... number. followed by the two first letters on grec. Alpha and Beta. Next is a minus a" Robert thought at what it would mean.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. The code is quite easy to brake if you'll understand what I mean. A small tip. Something has to do with numbers and letters? lol. I hope I didn't make any mistake while making this code.  
I would love some reviews. Thanks. 


	3. An Old Shack?

**Disclaimer:** You should all know this by now. **:D**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews! It made me feel oh so happy! 3 chapters in 2 days, wow. But mostly, I will try to put up a chapter in 1-2 days. There will be other codes for you all to solve at the same time as Robert and Sophie will. :D

* * *

"Alpha beta without the a makes. Alphabet. Number and alphabet? Maybe if I put in numbers with the letters in order like A and 1, B and 2..." Robert said, starting to write it on a piece of paper. He then tried to see what the words would make.

_Go to the park where we always went,  
Follow the flower trail._

"Huh? But this makes no sense! I don't remember going to any park... He was only a family friend who was like a brother to me." Natalie said, confused. This was really strange. She then understood the meaning of the letter.  
"Wait... Does this mean something bad happend to him?" she felt really sad all of a sudden. He was almost like her sibling, since she didn't have any.

"We arn't sure of this yet." Sophie gave Natalie a small hug to show her support.

"Now are you sure you don't remember anything with a park?" Robert asked.

"I know! There's this card he gave me for my birthday that had a sort of.. forest or park drawn on it." Natalie went to her room and started looking for it. She had so many cards stashed in her desk from all the previous years and different events. She kept digging through the pile, trying to find it. She finally got it and came back to her two friends.

"Here it is. What could this mean?" She gave it to Robert who started to turn in around and try to look for what Fred meant. It was quite a musical card which played an unusual song. Usually they played 'Happy Birthday', but this one was an exception.

"This song.. it sounds familiar." Sophie recalled. She had heard the same one when she was younger. She couldn't remember from where though.

"Hey look! There are little flowers on the border of the card!" Robert noticed. The two women quickly looked down at what he meant and tried to follow trail, like the code said. It lead to the small opening where the musical chip was, in the center of the card, behind a paper bench and a tree. Inside was a little paper that was hidden before.  
Robert took it into his grasp.

"What does it say?" Natalie asked curiously.

"It has an address... That's where we will go then." Robert decided and the three all go into the car, taking the birthday card with them.  
It took them about 2 hours to get there. This had surprised them. It appeared to be a small shack in the forest. It looked in very good condition though. Like if someone visited here not too long ago. But the place looked deserted at the moment.

"Wow." was all Natalie could say as she walked over to it. As she was approaching, she suddenly felt the earth crumble under her.  
At that instant, her heart stopped. She screamed, trying to get a hold of something to not fall. She hung, holding a tree that was next to her. Though her grip was loosening since she was never really strong in the arms.  
Even if only a few seconds passed, it felt like an eternity for her.  
_I'm going to fall and die here..._ were she thought as she held on with the last bits of energy she had left.  
Luckily, Robert and Sophie reacted fast and helped pull her out.

"Wow, thanks.. so much!" she said, breathing heavily.

"Looks like someone dug this as a trap." Robert noted as he saw long spikes at the bottom. Natalie's face lost it's colors as she imagined what would happen if she would have fell.

They went around the hole and carefully opened the door, making sure they wouldn't set off any traps inside. It appeared to be clear. The shack, from inside, looked less clean. The chairs and papers were all on the ground. Looked like someone was trying to find something.

"Hey, look at this." Natalie lifted a newspaper that was covering something big. She gasped as she seen what was under it. A body.

Someone had been killed. But _who?

* * *

_

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short, I have a busy day ahead of me. The next chapter will have much more adventurethan this one had, so... hope you keep on reading!  
Reviews will be loved once again.


	4. The labyrinth

**Disclaimer:** Should I really have to repeat myself? 

**A/N:** A special thanks to IceAngel08! **C:

* * *

**

Since Natalie was pretty frightened from what she found, Robert decided to be the one to see who it was. He turned the body over. It was Fred. It appeared he had been shot in the back. He seemed to be reaching out to a window.  
Robert went and opened the window, wondering what would happen. Looking around the shack, the carpet had fallen down into a hidden passage.

"I wonder where this leads." Sophie asked herself as she found a flashlight and directed the light at it.

"What are we going to do about Fred? We have to at least get him to a morgue or something! Oh, wait 'till I get my hands on who kill-" Natalie was cut off by hearing someone's car stop outside. Robert and Sophie decided going down the secret passage would be a good idea at the moment and started going down, taking a few matches and a candle just in case as well.

"Come on!" Robert called Natalie over.

"No, I'm... I'm staying here with Fred." she said, sitting down on a chair. They heard a few leaves rustle and crunch closer to the shack. She finally couldn't take it and the three ran down the stairs.

Silas opened the door to the shack. He looked around quickly and noticed the secret passage was still open. He noticed a bit of light coming from it. They still weren't far.

Little did they all know was this was an underground labyrinth built by Fred to make sure it wasn't easy to get to the other side.

"Let's not split up. Let's not split up.." Natalie kept repeating to herself. She usually loved mazes but she has never been in a real life one. It was fun in video games when you could just turn it off when you wanted to stop but this unfortunatly wasn't one. Plus, there was someone chasing them.

"This is like the labyrinth of Crete with the Minotaur chasing us! I feel like we'll never see the sun ever again.. We're going to die in this old, dusty labyrinth.." she said, starting to feel herself panicking. The three had been running for a while now and were slowing down. The flashlight turned off suddenly.

Natalie felt like something hard had hit her. She fell down, holding her head. Everything around her was silent. She couldn't get up right away because she was hurting everywhere.

-_Am I dead? Where is everyone? Am I going to stay in this darkness forever?_- She thought, trying to find the wall with her hands. She remembered Sophie had given her the candle and matches. Smiling to herself, she lit the candle.  
To her surprise, no one else was here. She had just run into the wall when the flashlight turned off.

-_I have to find Sophie and Robert._- she looked around and started walking back the way she thought she had come. Just around the corner, she heard footsteps approaching. She ran happily to where she heard them.

"Sophie? Rob-" she gasped, noticing it wasn't her friends. It was Silas. She had hoped she had seen the last of him at the church when the police left running after him.

"Don't move." he said, pointing his gun at her. Unfortunately for him, she simply smiled at her plan and blew out the candle. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she made her way down the hall, using her hands to walk along the wall.  
She could hear Silas' footsteps getting closer to her. Her shoes weren't as quiet as she would have wanted it. She took them off and threw them as far from her as she could. It helped as a distraction from Silas aswell.

It was still quiet. Natalie wondered where Sophie and Robert were. She hoped they were less lost in this maze than her. She listened for any noises around her as she walked.

**_SPLAT._** She had stepped in something wet and sticky. -_Eww.._- she thought as she tried to keep going. No use. Her socks were glued to it. She got out of her socks and kept going. She was happy there wasn't any more slimey puddles.

Her feet felt cold as she walked on the ciment floor. She noticed a torch on the wall. She went over to it and lit it, leaving it there so she could finally see a little bit. She sighed sadly as she heard footsteps heading over in her direction.

"Sophie? Robert?" she called out quietly. No answer. She sighed as she started to run away again. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a huge pain in her feet. Looking down it appeared that she had stepped on broken glass from a bottle.  
"No.." she whispered as she seen Silas come out from the shadows. She stepped back, feeling the glass slicing into her feet even more. She couldn't take it. She sat down, holding one of her feet, trying to get the glass out as tears went down her face.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to get far with the injuries, Silas put away his gun. He approached, wondering if he should help her or just shoot her like the plan said.

"Please.. Just go away... You already found where Sophie was." Natalie trembled with fear as she spoke. Even the glass in her feet didn't hurt so much when she thought of the gun she had seen him hold earlier.

Silas sighed as she cried. It was easier to kill someone when it was sudden and they didn't have any time to beg or plead.

"You must come with me." he said, trying not to look at her.

"But why?" she asked, pulling yet another piece of glass from her foot.

"I can't tell you now." In truth, he wasn't too sure why they needed her. When he had returned to Opus Dei headquarters, they had told him about the labyrinth. They had also told him that it was alright he didn't kill Natalie. Now, he could take her back to Opus Dei to wait for Sophie and Robert to come. They'd probably try to rescue her and they'd get killed. They didn't trust them of keeping the secret safe.

"Oh, come on! I at least want to know what I did wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why me?" Natalie cried out mostly to herself. She had given up on taking all the glass out of her feet. There were too many pieces. "And how come you kill people? I mean.. You are a monk, right?"

"Yes and I am God's messenger."

"What? You mean that God wants me to be dead? Oh great... What a great reward for listening to Him all my life." she sighed as she took her cross out, looking at it for a moment.

What was Silas supposed to say to that? He didn't know she was also devoted to God. Her helping out at the church could have meant it but he hadn't thought of it.

"Look, we have to go now." he urged, knowing that losing too much blood wasn't good and the glass could get infected.

"Does it look like I can walk?" she asked, drying some tears. She did start feeling tired. She didn't know if it was that loss of blood or if it was from the running.

Silas thought of what to do. He decided the only possible way would be if he'd carry her. He quickly took out his map that he had gotten from Fred before he shot him. They were close to the exit.

"Please.. stay away.." she said, as he approached her. He picked her up, hanging her on his shoulder.

"You know, this is going to make me sick... But, it's just a warning." she said as she held a hand over her mouth. Since birth she couldn't be upside down or she'd throw up. That's why she could never go on the fun upside down rides at amusement parks.  
Silas sighed and put her back down. He then picked her up bridal style.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in red." she chanted sarcasticly as she looked at her feet. With the loss of blood she was feeling rather dizzy a while ago but now fainted.

When they were about to go up the stairs of the passage, Silas heard a shout from behind.

"Hey! Let go of Natalie!" Sophie and Robert started running after them.

Silas rushed out of the house and buckled up Natalie in the back seat of his car. He then got in and drove away, trying to get away. Robert tried to keep up but the car had already left.

"What will we do now?" Robert asked, looking at Sophie.

"I don't know..." she said sadly, thinking of a plan.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. The labyrinth will be used again later in the plot. So expect more of our characters getting lost! lol. Read and Review please! Thanks a lot everyone! 


	5. Manuel Aringarosa

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I admit it.. I own only my own ideas and characters. **uu** Sad. Isn't it? 

**A/N:** Well, I would like to thank my reviewers once again! I always try and keep up the chapter/per day. I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Music started to play out of no where. Natalie was on an island. It had many people who surfed on the big waves. She looked at her watch. She was wearing a watch? She didn't own one. This was weird for her but she didn't really care.  
This place was so relaxing. But where was she exactly? Were Sophie or Robert here? She didn't mind that she didn't see that weird monk again. Maybe she had died and was now in heaven?  
A big wave knocked her down, making her questions disappear. She laughed and got up again, walking away from the water. 

"Hey! Awesome waves today dudes!" she heard a surfer say.

"Hello? You are way out of it man!" he said as he waved a hand in front of her. It appeared he was talking to her.

"Oh, um. Sorry. Didn't think you were talking to me."

"Are you going to be surfing any time today dudette?"

"Me? Surfing? Why?"

"Well, you asked me to teach a surfing class so I'm here to supervise. Duh."

"Wait.. You got it all wrong... I don't surf-" as she looked at her hand, it appeared she was holding a board.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting for your demonstration!" he pulled her and she started paddling her way to a big wave. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She couldn't even control her body as the wave grew bigger and she did many tricks on the wave.

"Woah! Killer moves! You totally rocked those waves!" the surfer said when they got to shore. Many people cheered her on.

"Well.. um.. I have to go now." she excused herself from the crowd and ran off to the city in the middle of the island. It was very confusing for her. The buildings were orange and green with big flowers drawn on them.

She ran over to a store and took a newspaper. The date was 30 years later than she remembered.  
-_What is happening? Why has so much time passed? Was I in a coma or something? I don't remember anything!_- she thought as she ran back to the beach. Though the sun was so much more hot now and the sand was burning her feet as she walked on it.  
Though soon, it became unbearable. To try and cool down her feet, she stepped in the wet sand. It stopped hurting. Only for a second. Because when she took out her feet, there were leeches on them.  
-_What? Leeches in an ocean? This is crazy!_- she started looking around herself. Everything was turning around. The sun went down all of a sudden. She couldn't see anything, nor hear.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes quickly. There was a woman that was putting a bandage around her left foot. The right one was already all wrapped up in it. She was on some kind of small room with one window. The bed she was lying in was hard on her back since it was really flat.  
"Oh, I see you have awoken." the woman noticed, having finished healing her feet. 

"Awoken? No..." she whispered, the reality finally sinking in. It had all been a dream. Her feet probably burned in her dream because they were taking the glass out of them. She had suddenly remembered everything. Was she safe now? Was she at some weird hospital?

"Um. Excuse me, but where am I?" she asked politely. The woman just turned away angrily and walked out of the room. That had surprised Natalie. She hadn't said anything bad.  
"Thanks." she muttered, rolling her eyes. She sighed. This situation looked hopeless for her. She didn't know where she was and she was probably going to get killed any minute now.  
Just as she had got that thought, Silas walked in. She now was expecting to be shot. He didn't even glance at her but walked to the other side of the room and started searching in a bag for something.

-_Wait... If they wanted to kill me... why would they bandage my feet?_- she wondered, not taking her eyes of the monk. Now she was curious. What good could she bring to these people? So far, she didn't know any usefull information. But what if she did?

"Um... Silas?" she called out, remembering Sophie mentioned his name.

He turned torwards her, surprised. He had not given his name to her so how could she know? Probably one of the nurses had mentioned it.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Why am I here.. exaclty? And where is here?"

"You're at the Opus Dei Headquarters."

"Opus Dei? Why?"

"Father Aringarosa will tell you himself."

"Father? As in your father? Or is it like someone in a church thing? Like calling nuns sister?"

"My father's dead." his expression changed to angry. He clenched his fists as he looked out the window.

"Really? What happend?" she asked, but got no answer. Maybe the question was too personal? The death of parents usually did make kids feel bad. She had only experienced the death of her great grand parents so far only.

"Hey there Silas. So this is Natalie? How hard was tobring her here?" Laughed a guy that just entered the room, giving Silas a push. The small chubby man had joined a little after the monk and thought he should have been chosen instead for this mission with the grail.

"Oooh, I'm scared of this stupid little girl! I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. They should have chosen me!" he continued, laughing. Silas was angry but let it go, as he didn't want to sin any more than he already did.

"Hey! I'm not stupid and I ain't little!" Natalie said, feeling insulted.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say weakling." that was the last straw. She got up, and walked right over to him, trying not to think of the pain she got with every step.

"You think you're so though? You're just full of hot gas!" she said simply.

"What? What did you say?"

"You heard me. And I'm sure Silas' is better at doing these stupid missions than you!" she said, meaning his ability to hide and lurk in the shadows.

"Why you filthy brat!" he said, hitting her right across the face. It was with such angry might that she fell to the ground right away. He wanted to hit her again when Silas held his arm back.  
"The Bishop told us not to harm her." he said sternly. The chubby man walked away muttering many bad words about how he hated this young woman.

No one had ever defended Silas. Except Father Aringarosa. He was confused at the moment. As he looked back at Natalie she was now sittng on the corner of the bed, holding a hand to her face. The bruise she had gotten from the hit was now starting to show.  
He almost smiled at first, but it disappeared almost as quick. He wasn't going to show the least bit emotions. He gave her a small ice pack for the bruise, his face having a rather annoyed look. He wanted to say thanks but knew that would make him look soft.

-_You're welcome_.- she thought sarcasticlywith a sigh. -_Why is everyone here so grumpy?_- She made no attempt to talk to him again. It was useless in her opinion, but she wouldn't give up yet.

"Thanks for carrying me at the labyrinth." she said, pulling on a small smile.

"What other option would I have?"

"I don't know, you could have dragged me or something."

"It would just slow me down." he looked away looking out the window. -_Another lie I will have to repent for._- he thought.

"Well, either way, thanks." all he did to answer was a small nod. He couldn't wait to go because he couldn't take it for much longer. He just wanted to leave right now and pretend he didn't know her. He felt bad that he had to have brought her here, not knowing the reasons himself. He didn't know what she should expect from being here.

The seconds felt like minutes for her. This silence was really awkward. Though it was broken as a man walked in. Silas smiled at him, to the surprise of Natalie. -_So at least he can smile_.- she mused.  
The man walked over to her and smiled aswell.

"You can go for now, my son." he directed Silas, who nodded and started walking out. Natalie felt so alone all of a sudden. Even though she was terrified of being with him, it was better for her that she at least knew him. And now, he was leaving her with this stranger?

"I'm Manuel Aringarosa." he introduced himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, This is just a small start to yet another piece of the plot. I really liked writing it and I hope you liked it aswell. Tell me what you think about it! Reviews will be loved as always! Thanks for reading. 


	6. A few Decisions

**Disclaimer**:  
Don't own DVC characters, yadda yadda yadda. **:P**

**Reviews:  
_katieeeeee:_** I'm happy to hear that. Thanks for your review.  
**_IceAngel08:_** Yes, I think it has been my favorite chapter so far. Thanks again.

**A/N: **Well, two chapters in one day. One in the morning and one in the evening(in my time). Arn't you all happy? **;D**

* * *

Natalie smiled polietly, still sometimes looking at the door where Silas had left.

"Are you feeling much better?" The Bishop asked, meaning what happend in the labyrinth.

"Yes. I'm glad that at least some people can still talk or act nicely around here."

"Do not mind Silas. He's had a hard time before he joined Opus Dei. I think he still does because of his skin." he sighed sadly. He had tried to help Silas but it was hard. People always stared at him whenever he was noticed.

"Really? That's all? I mean, I'd rather be very white than turning red so easily." she asked, surprised. In her school, people always laughed at how easily they got her to blush. All they had to do was say she was blushing, look at her for a few seconds and she'd go all red. It got on her nerves a lot, until recently, when she just stopped caring about what they said.

"There's more to it..." he looked down at the ground and sighed. Natalie could see he was having a hard time thinking of what he should say.

"Father, what... Why am I here?" she asked. It felt weird for her calling him father since the only one she usually called that was her actual dad.

"You want to do a lot of traveling, am I correct?"

"Yes. And?"

"Well, you see, after a big... misunderstanding, the police are currently searching for Silas."

"Oh, because of what happend with the whole grail story?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I am Sophie's best friend. Isn't that why I was used in the first place? To find her?"

"Yes, but the plan has changed."

"You won't have to worry about me telling people. No one would believe me anyway." she laughed. She didn't even get interest in this whole story so she was sure it would be the same for others.

"That's good, but back to the point. You have to help us. Since you have never been in trouble with the police before, they won't suspect you. Could you and Silas leave the country?"

"What? I don't understand. Why do you need me for this?" she was surprised. Why did she have to leave the country? She wasn't the only one who had never been involved with the police. Couldn't they choose an Opus Dei member to go with Silas? The worst part was she needed to know what secret Fred wanted to let her know. She thought about Sophie and Robert. She hoped they were alright.

"You're the last person who would be suspected to be traveling with Silas."

"Why can't you just choose someone from Opus Dei?"

"The police will get suspicious. They are already going to come tommorow, looking for Silas." he sighed. He hated the fact that Teabing had betrayed them. Not only that, but he had also told the police of their deal to find the Holy Grail.

"But... But my new passport isn't ready yet, I have sent it in but they still didn't read the forms yet." She stammered, knowing she shouldn't tell him she has a mystery to solve. If he'd know, he'd probably change his mind on wether she would stay alive or not.

"I have already gotten your passport in the mail this morning." he took it out, handing it to her.

"And what if I don't want to do this?"

"I really don't want to start giving threats. It would be for only a week at the most. I don't want them to put Silas in jail again." he sighed. She could see he was saddened as he thought of it. He really considered Silas as his son a lot of the time and would hate to see him in a cell.

"If it's a week, I guess it wouldn't be all that bad..." she started, surprised at herself. -_What am I doing? Why should I help some criminal hide out from the police? He practically ignores me whenever I talk!_-

"Thank you." he said gratefully.

"But what about my stuff? Can't I at least pack a few things along?"

"You will go right now." he nodded. An elderly woman came in and helped her get up. She gave her a pair of shoes that made it easier to walk, with less pain. "She will come with you." he added. He wouldn't want her to escape or call the police on them when they had their backs turned.  
She sighed as she walked slowly with the woman. -_What did I just get myself into?_- she asked herself.

* * *

The Bishop came into Silas' room. He was praying and had finished soon when Manuel entered. 

"Yes, father?"

"You don't have to worry much about the police. Everything's arranged. You and Natalie will leave at 6pm today."

"What?"

"You need to get away from here when the officers will come. We needed someone not related to Opus Dei and she was our first option. Do not worry, it will be for only a week. I do not want them to get you." Aringarosa gave him a hug. Silas felt like a failure. He hadn't stopped Sophie from finding out the secret and he had failed at the kidnapping mission. He couldn't seem to do anything right anymore. And now, he had to disappear, like the ghost he was.

"I will miss you, my son." he whispered with a sad sigh.

Silas didn't argue. He knew that the Bishop wastrying to look after him as before. He hadn't heard that Teabing had betrayed him. Aringarosa knew that it wouldanger him greatly and now wasn't the time for that. Silasgot the few items that he had with him in a bag and left to get Natalie. He knocked on the door when he got there.

"Hey Silas!" she said with a laugh. He looked down at her, surprised at what she had done to herself.

* * *

While this was happening, Robert called Sophie to come over to him. They went back into the labyrinth, deciding to get a few clues before leaving to get Natalie. They knew she would have wanted it that way. 

"Sophie, I have found two exits. And look, above the door, it says _'One of the paths will lead you to truth, the other, to your end._'" he read. Sophie crossed her arms as she tried to understand.

"Maybe one is a trap?" she asked, peeking into both rooms, not noticing anything wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, a kind of touching in the start of the chapter, don't you think? Which room do you think they should go in? Left or right? What did Natalie do to herself? This chapter, in my opinion, is less good than the others though. The next one will be better than this one. **:P** Oh, and more of Robert and Sophie than just this.** :D**


	7. Away From Home

**Disclaimer:** I will now stop writing it on all the chapters because you all know already who own's what. 

**A/N:** You know, Silas and Aringarosa remind me of two of my birds. I have a small white budgie with a few blue spots on it's tummy. We had found him flying outside with outdoor birds. We caught him, luckily, before winter had come. He was pretty beat up after the life outside and didn't trust us at first. Later, he started to warm up to us after he got better.  
I also got a cockatiel from the shelter. He and the budgie became good friends. The songs that he knew, the budgie copied and sang them aswell.  
The little white budgie reminds me a lot of Silas, who tries and listens to Aringarosa, who's my cockatiel. It's quite hard to show you all what I mean, but that's just what I thought I'd share this with you all. **XD

* * *

**

Robert took a rock from a small pile that was not too far away from the two rooms. He threw one in the right one at first. The floor shifted a little and it crumbled under the weight. The ceiling seemingly fell and replaced the floor from before. He looked up and noticed that the ceiling looked as before.

"Looks like it was made to keep on tricking the people who would come here." Sophie noted.

"I wonder how many 'floors' that ceiling has." he wondered.

"Let's see what this room is hiding." She took a few cautious steps inside, looking carefully around so as not to set off a trap. In the corner, there was a small desk. On it, a small box. She opened it carefully and noticed it contained a cryptex with a note. The cryptex showed the answer had to be a four letter word.  
She was about to take the box but noticed a string was attached to it. -_It must be another trap!_- she thought.

"Robert, give me a rock." she appointed. He brung her one and she replaced the crytex with it. She had almost forgotten the note but had remembered in time. The rock rocked, as if it was about to fall.  
With that, the two ran out of the room as fast as they could. The rock fell down and the box was pulled back by the string. Almost instantly, a gate dropped down in the doorway. If they were still inside, they'd be trapped inside.

"This place is dangerous. Once we leave, we have to lock the entrance to the labyrinth." Robert said as they made their way to the exit. Sophie handed him the note.

_You have a long journey ahead,  
There is so much to be said.  
What the cryptex contains is true,  
I wish I could be there to help guide you through.  
The answer might be already with you.  
**Tempus**-_

"Do you have any idea what the answer for the cryptex might be?" Sophie asked Robert as they closed the entrance.

"I think I know what it is... maybe.." he said with a small smile, putting a chair on top of the trap door. He was surprised it seemed quite easy.

* * *

Though no one could be as surprised, or shocked as Silas. He was looking down at Natalie, not believing his eyes. She had almost the same pale skin as him! He noticed her hands were still normal so it was probably makeup.

"What do you think?" she asked. She had wanted to have the same color of skin as him so people would be less scared. Maybe they'd see that they were asnormal as anyone else.

Silas didn't know why she had done this. _Was it to mock him?_ Every time he'd see his skin, he'd remember the horrible memories. _Couldn't she understand?_ He felt his anger rising. He couldn't calm himself no matter how much he tried. He grabbed her by the wrist, went inside and stopped outside the bathroom.

"Wash it off." he demanded. He felt so angry but he controled himself enough to not beat her.

"I... I.. I'm sorry.. I just thought it would... cheer you up.." Natalie stammered, very frightened but sad aswell. She was surprised at how he reacted. She had not expected it at all.

Silas just walked away, grabbing her bag from the elderly woman that was sent to help her. Thw woman left quickly when she saw his mood. He just went out to the car they got from Opus Dei and sat there. After a few minutes, his anger had slowly left.

Soon, Natalie stepped out, locking the door to the house. She had a sad expression on her face as she looked at her feet as she walked over to the car. She sat down inside, sighing as she put on her seat belt.

Silas had a feeling of guilt as he watched her. It got worse when he saw a blue outline around her wrist. He had caused it even without noticing. The anger, like many times before, blinded him and he always ended up hurting someone. Or worse. Killing them. He was gratefull it hadn't lead to that this time. He thanked god and quickly started up the car.  
The plan was to go on a plane to Madrid and then to go to Barcelona by car. Manuel Aringarosa had already made the arangements. Then, within a week, they would await his call to tell them it was safe to come back.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Natalie was still afraid he was mad at her and would hit her so she made no attempts to start a conversation. She just simply looked out the window the whole way.  
Though she didn't want to look suspicious, so, as soon as they got inside, she pulled on a smile. They confirmed their tickets and showed their passports.

As they were walking, a little American girl ran over to Silas.

"Hey mom, it's Casper!" she said with delight. Natalie looked over to him, wondering if he knew that Casper was an animatedghost. He was just confused so she smiled at the girl and luckily the mom took her away. -_That was close...-_ she thought happily

They didn't have any luggage with them, only a bag each. It helped save some time. It was quiet until they were walking past the security booth.

"Why, hello there Natalie!" said a cop as he got up. "Long time no see. You finally got your passport?"

"Hi Sam. Yes, I thought it'd never come." she let out a small laugh.

"Yes, the time it takes to accept them does usually take a long time." he turned his gaze to Silas then. He would have been suspicious of him, but he was with Natalie. She only knew and hung out with good people. It was just as Aringarosa had planned it.

"Silas, this is Sam Demille. Sam, this is Silas." she introduced them, since Sam seemed interested in meeting him.

"Nice to meet you" Sam laughed. "Where you two off too?"

"Madrid."

"Oh yes. Your father went there once on a buisness trip, right?"

"Yeah. Well, we got to go. The plane has to leave soon. Say hi to everyone in the family for me." she said with a small wave as they continued to walk, away from the security booth.  
They soon finally got into the plane. The flight would be pretty long so the two prepared to be sitting for a long time.

"Silas, you wouldn't mind if I got the seat next to the window?" she asked. In all her flights as a kid and teenager, she had always sat next to the window. Especially went it was the night, she loved looking out the window to see the lights of a city they'd fly over. She had never had it any other way.  
He agreed with a nod of his head. He didn't feel like talking. He was thinking of when would be a good time after the flight, to repent for his sins. He had hurt her when she just wanted to cheer him up.

Just as soon as the plane took off and was in the air, some people sighed. Planes could easily go off track and burn when taking off or landing so they were happy everything was fine so far.  
"Hello! I hope you'll enjoy the flight. Breakfast will be searved in the morning, about two hours before the plane lands. May I get you anything?" a flight attendant asked as she stopped by them.

"No thanks." Natalie said while Silas just shook his head. The lights in the plane dimmed as now it was 9:45pm. She yawned, feeling tired from the events that day. Everyone in the plane got a blanket and pillow for the night.

"Good night." she said with a smile, pulled the blanket up till her nose and leaned to the window, falling asleep almost instantly.

Silas couldn't fall asleep so he started praying. He quietly went off to the bathroom. There, he tightened his cilice around his thigh.  
_'Blessed be pain. Loved be pain. Sanctified be pain. . . Glorified be pain!'_ he remembered. It was a quote from The Way, a book written by the founder of Opus Dei, Josemaria Escriva.

He felt slightly better. It had helped a little. He slowly walked back to his seat and prayed some more. He then started staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were interupted when he felt Natalie turning over in her sleep, leaning on his shoulder now. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't just push her off. It would wake her up and he was still feeling guilty for her wrist.  
He felt his heart beat quicken as he got nervous. He gently took her and leaned her on the window once more. It was so quiet in the plane. He was very tired and gave in. He fell asleep, not even taking the small pillow that was left for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter. I always welcome reviews as usual and they always inspire me to write my chapters quicker! A big thanks for Fabala! 


	8. Too Easy?

**A/N:** The code was really easy this time. You'll see when you read it. I was blocked at the time when writing it. But the next ones will be better, I'll try my best! So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Natalie woke up, seeing the sun once again. She could smell the scent of pancakes. She never had breakfast on an airplane. It was usually the supper or dinner. She looked next to her, seeing Silas asleep. He looked so calm when he was asleep. Not grumpy as he acted all the time.  
He woke up almost right after her. The food was given out and everyone enjoyed their food. Silas was an exception though. He had decided not to eat as a small torture for himself. 

"You're not going to eat?" Natalie asked, surprised.

"No."

"Arn't you hungry?"

"No." he had lied again. He had done many sins from the day he started with the kidnapping plan. But it was better to lie for now than to have a hard time explaining later.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She finally gave up so he smiled. When they got off the plane, Silas got a call. He answered it as he and Natalie sat down in a taxi.

"Hello?"

"Silas, my son, I have bad news." he sighed as he heard Manuel's sad voice.

"What is it?"

"It's about the motel you'll be staying at. You see, they put your name and picture all over the Interpol. All the motels and hotels know about you."

"What should I do then?"

"I have requested by call for the motel to put the room under the name of Natalie instead. Just try to not be seen. Now I have to go, the police wants to talk to me. God bless you."

He turned the cellphone off and sighed. He was looking straight ahead when Natalie spoke out of no where.

"You, know, I always wanted to have blue eyes." he looked at her, wondering why it was so random. She continued to speak. "And I only have plain brown ones..."

-_Beautiful brown ones._- he corrected in his mind. He suddenly realised what he just thought andlooked away from her right away. Natalie wondered why he was acting so strange these days.

"You know, I'm sorry again for before." she said, looking down at her feet once more. Silas was surprised. He thought he was the one feeling guilty for his actions, when it appeared she felt that way aswell.

"It's not your fault. The intention was good." he had smiled at first but it disappeared once more. She was about to talk when the taxi stopped. They had gotten to the motel. Silas quickly told her what Manuel told them.

"I'll see what I can do. You stay here." she said, leaving him to stay in the shadow of a tree. He was going to have to hide for now. He watched as she entered the main lobby.

"Hello there. I'm here for a reserved room. My name's Natalie." she said, not too sure of what she'd say next.

"Yes. Also, by request of the Judicial Police, we need to see the IDs of the people that will be staying there tonight."

"Here's mine." she took it out and gave it to the woman at the desk.

"And the second person?"

"What second person?"

"You have a room with two beds."

"I know that, but I am the only one who will be staying there."

"Then why did you need the two beds?"

"I sleep on one and then go on the other one." Natalie, being a good actor, made her seem like she was telling the truth. It was weird, but who were they to argue with a customer?

"Well, here's your key. Enjoy your stay!" she smiled and went back to work. Natalie went out and sneeked Silas in.

"So, this is where we have to stay for today?" she asked as she looked around in the room. It wasn't anything fancy but it wasn't anything cheap. "Which bed will you get?"

"I'm staying on the floor." he pointed down to a small space next to the bed.

"What?" she looked at where he had pointed and was confused.

"I can't allow myself to sleep on a bed." he said simply.

"Wait, is that from being a numerary of Opus Dei? That you have to sleep on the floor at least once a week?" she asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" he didn't know how she could have knew that without having been a member of Opus Dei. Maybe her friend was and had told her?

"Quite simple. I researched it on the net when I finished packing yesterday." she smiled and set her bag down on the bed. She turned on the tv and started to watch the news. She loved being informed on what was happening in the world.

As she seemed to be distracted by the tv, he went to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him aswell. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Whatever he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Natalie. He took out the Discipline and took off his monk robe and whipped himself. Again and again. Images of Natalie being sad came of when he had hurt her and her wrist. He kept on hitting. No matter what he did, it didn't work.  
After a few minutes, he took deep breaths. He had whipped himself more than ever and stiil, he couldn't get her out of his head. His thoughts were about Father Manuel. He could maybe help him.  
Getting enought strengh to get up, he put on a clean robe and cleaned the bathroom from the bloodstains.  
He walked over to get his cellphone. Natalie had noticed he didn't look okay.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. He had been in the bathroom a long time and now he looked like he was hurt or was sick. Maybe it was after flying in the plane?

"Yes. Look, you can go visit a few boutiques for souvenirs while I stay here." he explained as he searched for the cellphone, trying not to look at her.

"I can't leave you here alone, you don't seem well." He didn't think she was right behind him and when he turned, he couldn't look away from her eyes. She looked worried. _Worried for him_. He glanced away as soon as he could, pretending to be grumbling about something.

"I will be better if you go." he was getting tired of waiting. He just wanted to make that call.

"But-" she started once more but got cut off.

"Go!" he said, feeling angry once more.

Natalie nodded and put her wallet into her pocket. She felt bad now. She had just made him angry twice already. -_Better if I just listen and go_.- she finally convinced herself. -_He'll be okay by himself here_.-

"Have a good day. I'll bring you back some food or something like that." she said and quickly got out. She sighed as she walked away. -_How am I going to put up with this for a week? Why couldn't I just stay home that day when Silas came to the church to find me? This is horrible..._-

Silas started dialing quickly. But he realised something and hung up. He couldn't tell Father Aringarosa. He'd feel ashamed to admit it to him. He'd ask for help later. He sighed and started praying. Little did he know, was that his inner war had just begun.

* * *

"Since Tempus is latin for Time, I think it may open the cryptex." Robert read the note again, hoping he had gotten the right answer. 

"But why would he want it to be so easy?" Sohpie wondered. They have only been this easy for her when she was a little girl. But even then, the answer was never written in the notes.

"Maybe because of the other traps? It was hard to get around all those traps, so it's only logical that this one would be easy." he said as he turned the four dials to T-I-M-E.

"I hope so." she said in a whisper as she watched him.  
With the last letter in place, the cryptex opened. They took out the note inside and took it with them. They would now need Natalie to solve it. They remembered that Silas had took her, so, after finding the location, they went to the Opus Dei housing grounds.  
Sophie knocked on the door and a man answered the door.  
"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We came to talk about Natalie." she answered, crossing her arms. She could see, just by saying the name, that he knew what she was talking about. He had a surprised expression that disappeared quickly.

"Follow me." he walked over to a big room. He told them they could sit down while he'd get The Bishop. A little later, he had returned with the man they wanted to talk to.

"Where's Natalie?" Sophie demanded right away.

"You'll get her if we can... strike a... deal." Father Aringarosa smiled as he sat down accross from them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this chapter. I didn't like it as much as the ones before.. **:S** If you did like it, then... Thanks a lot! If not, wait for the next one. Either way, the next one will be better, in my opinion. I had mostly planned for it to be only a Silas adventure but then many ideas got added so sorry if there isn't as much we see of Robert and Sophie. **XP**


	9. Reunited

**A/N:** A** _BIG_** thank you to my reviewers who keep me, the writer, a very happy person! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Silas stopped praying after a couple hours. It had helped him empty his mind for a little while. His back still hurt from the Discipline. It surprised him that it hadn't helped him stop thinking about Natalie. All the other times he used it, he stopped thinking about what ever was bothering him. He couldn't explain to himself why this was any different. Yet he still didn't know what to do. The more she was nice to him, the more he liked her.  
-_What about my vows of celibacy?_- he thought. -_Wait, what am I thinking? Just because she's nice with me, doesn't mean she likes me. She'd probably just scared of me._-  
He sighed as he had come to the conclusion. -_Yes, that has to be it. Who wouldn't be scared of a ghost..._-  
Silassoon heard thunder. It rained heavily for a few minutes. He wondered if Natalie had gotten under a roof in time. Only ten minutes after it finished, Natalie walked in. She was all wet and was carrying 3 bags. He felt better as he saw her smile.

"Wow! Now that was great! I love thunderstorms!" she beamed. She had watched the whole storm next to the lobby. Unfortunatly, the wind and rain had got her all soaked. She grabbed a towel and started drying her hair.  
As she sat next to the window, watching the clouds slowly float away, he couldn't help but watch her. She had a small smile as she thought of something. He wondered what. She suddenly looked back at him, catching him by surprise. He looked away almost right away. -_Was it so obvious?_- he thought as he pretended to be searching around the room.

Natalie got up and walked over to the three bags she had left next to her bed. She took out alittle bag with small candies. She smiled and looked back at Silas.  
"Guess what I got for you! Some gummy bears!" she said passed it to him. She remembered he looked ill and eating them would maybe help him feel better.

"Gummy... bears?" he repeated after her, looking at the bag carefully.

"Yes, taste one. I personally like the orange and red ones the most." she said as she set down the bags full of souvenirs on her bed and started taking out all the things she bought. He took a red gummy bear and put it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, enjoying the new unusual taste. He then looked around and took out an orange one. He ate each one by one, trying all the flavors. Natalie was glad he liked it and went back to her bags, taking out a few tshirts, stickers, plush toys, pictures and any other type of souvenirs. She just loved that part of traveling. Getting cute stuff to remember the trip.

* * *

"What kind of deal?" Sophie asked suspiciously. 

"All you have to do is tell me where is the grail located." Father Aringarosa said simply.

Sophie looked at Robert. She didn't know what to do. She had to keep the secret of the grail safe but she couldn't just leave Natalie. As he tried to make up a plan, she decided to talk to the bishop to get some time. It was the same for when Leigh Teabing had them to open the cryptex.

"Why should we trust you?" she asked.

"I do keep my promiseswhenever I make deals." he said, sounding noble. He did mean it though.

"And how do we know you havn't killed her yet?" she added. It wouldn't be a surprise if they did. She dreaded it terribly.

"I'll prove it to you." Manuel said, taking out his cellphone. He dialed Silas' number, knowing it by heart after calling him so much.

"Hewwo?" Silas answered the phone. He was still eating the gummy bears but now had tried to eat two at the same time.

"Silas? Why do you sound so strange?" Aringarosa asked. He had never heard him talk like that.

"I'm eating... goomy bears." he said, not remembering the word 'gummy' at first. The word was weird for him since he had never really heard something like it.

"Well, can you put Natalie on the phone?" he put aside his questions to why Silas was eating gummy bears.

"Shure." he gave it to the young woman. At the same time, Father Manuel gave his cellphone to Sophie.

"Natalie! Are you alright, where are you?" Sophie asked, hoping to hear her best friend's voice.

"Sophie!Yes, I'm okay. We're in Madrid! I just saw a great thunderstorm! I got so many cool stuff!"

"What do you mean _we're_?"

"Silas is here too." she said as if it was no big deal.

"What? You're with that muderer?" she asked but Manuel took back his cellphone. He turned it off, before Natalie could answer.

"That is all. She will be back if you will tell me where the Holy Grail is. Now, I have matters to attend to. I'll be in that office if you need me. You have till tommorow at 12 o'clock to make a choice." he smiled as he left them to think. He went inside and sat down at a desk. He was sitting quietly and started to read The Way. All he had to do now, was wait for them to decide what they wanted.

Sophie felt like she was torn into two pieces. What could she do? Even Robert couldn't help much at the moment. It was all up to her. A secret meant to be hidden forever or someone who was with her through all her hardships? She sighed, knowing it was probably better to make the decision tomorow.

"You need to get some rest to decide." Robert suggested as the two walked away from the Opus Dei building.

* * *

Back in Madrid, Natalie was worried. Sophie could be in big danger and it was all because of her. -_I must go back_- was her first thought. But she couldn't tell Silas. She quickly thought of a plan. 

"Um.. Silas?" she started, sounding unsure. "Can you go in another room for just a few minutes please?"

"Why?" he asked, putting the Gummy Bears aside for now.

"I have to change from the wet clothes and well, I can't have you staying here, can I?" she let out a small laugh.

"Can't you change in the bathroom?" He couldn't see why he had to leave.

"No. It's a long story but, I have to change here. Please?" she asked, making a cute pleading face.

"Fine." he said in an angry tone as he walked off to the bathroom himself, waiting."When can I come out?"

"I'll tell you myself." she said simply as she started rushing and packing her souvenirs along with her old stuff with her. She quietly slipped out of the room and sneaked past the woman at the counter in the lobby. To her luck, there was a taxi dropping a person off so she sat in it, telling him to go to the airport. As she waited to get there, she made a call, wondering if any places were left in the plane that would be leaving soon.

Silas waited and waited. It seemed like 20 minutes already and yet he heard no noise. -_She's sure taking her time._- he mumbled as he waited five minutes. -_What could be taking her so long?_- he wondered.

"Are you done yet?" he called out. He didn't hear an answer. "I'm coming out so I hope you're done."

When he came out, he looked around, only to see no sign of Natalie. He searched around the room and noticed that all her belongings were gone aswell. An anger boiled up in him as he called Opus Dei for a car and gathered his things. He also called Father Aringarosa that she had escaped, probably to get to Sophie. The car arrived and he left, speeding to catch up with her.

Natalie was gratefull to have made it to the plane on time. Her heartbeat was so fast as the passengers were seated. -_Come on... please lift off..._- she whispered. She didn't tell Silas about going to the plane because she knew he'd want to stop her. She felt bad about having lied to him. Now she just hoped he wouldn't get on the plane.  
She finally relaxed as the plane left Madrid.

The trip was faster than before. Now, she had watched the feature film and it had passed the time very quick. She couldn't wait to get to Sophie. Luckily, she had rememebred where the Opus Dei housing area was.  
It was already 10am when she had gotten to there by taxi. She sneaked in, trying not to be seen. After a few minutes of lurking around, she saw Sophie and Robert standing in a big room. They were discussing something.

"Sophie! Robert! I've been so worried for you!" she called out and the two looked at her with a happy expression. Their faces looked scared all of a sudden.

"Not as worried as you should be for yourself." a voice said behind her. She felt a pistol against her back.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it's not really long. I just thought it'd be a good place to end the chapter. **;D** Next chapter, I will try to make longer. Read and Review! Thanks so much for my supporters! **XD**


	10. Talk With Manuel

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sophie's eyes instantly filled with worry. Robert's angry gaze was at the person holding the pistol. Natalie had heard that voice before. She took a big breath and looked back at who was standing behind her. She was surprised.  
It was Silas. He looked as angry as the time when she had colored her face all white. She could tell he was fighting back the urge to shoot her right then. 

"Hello." she said, pulling on a small smile. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I took the same plane as you and got here just a little earlier." he answered simply. He hated it when someone lied and had tried to trick him. She was the last person he expected to do that. She was surprised. She thought she hadn't seen him. Apparently, he had sat down behind her and she hasn't noticed him.

"My son, what are you doing here?" Asked someone from behind. It was Manuel Aringarosa. He stopped though, seeing that everyone was here. "Can you please go wait in that room? I have to finish talking with Miss Neveu and Mister Langdon here."

Silas nodded obediantly and pushed Natalie into the room and closed the door. Inside, he sat on a chair next to a table, on the opposit side of the room, away from her. He still held the pistol which was aimed right at her head.

"Why did you lie?" he asked all of a sudden, breaking the awkard silence. Natalie sighed and looked up at him. She was sitting in the corner and looked like a little puppy who had just torn up a pair of slippers and was now feeling guilty that it got caught.

"I don't know. I wanted to make sure Sophie was safe... And I knew you wouldn't let me go see her." she shrugged. She knew he'd not let her out of his sight if he knew she wanted to go back. Then, what chance would she have to escape? Silas' anger went down a little. She was right. He would stop her from going. But he still couldn't calm down.

"And why did you let me stay in the bathroom for so long like an idiot?" he clenched his fist and hit it down on the table.

"I had to. How was I supposed to get a head start? I knew you'd just catch up and stop me." she frowned. She didn't know how to explain to him that she had to see her friend. "It's like... if you suspected Father Manuel to be in danger. You'd go see him no matter what, right?"

Silas looked away for a moment. He knew she was right once more. No matter what, she had a point in what she had done. He felt like just going over to her, giving her a hug and saying sorry. He knew that he wouldn't though.

* * *

Outside the room, Manuel awaited Sophie's answer. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Robert stood right behind her, showing he was there to support her.

"Alright. I'll tell you where the holy grail is located." she said.

"You know, to save me the trouble of traveling, why don't you bring it to me?" he asked, smiling once more. Sophie was about to protest, saying he was lazy, when they heard a sound from the room. They didn't know that Silas had just hit the table.

"Hey! Did he just hit her?" she asked, starting to feel angry.

"I don't know. All I do know is that Natalie will be able to leave only when you bring the holy grail." he was happy that things were finally going his way. The best part was that he'd get all the credit for getting rid of the grail for the church. "I bid you good day." he said as they had to leave.

"The good part is that he doesn't know what the Holy Grail is." Sophie whispered to Robert with a smile. Now all they had to do was find some chalice to try and convince him it was it. Then, they'd leave with Natalie and finish solving the clues. She checked to see if she still had the note from the cryptex. Yes, luckily, they haven't lost it.

"Let's try and find something from an antique store." Robert suggested.

"Good idea." she said as they left in their car.

* * *

There was now a small silence in the room where Silas and Natalie sat in. And yet, it wasn't as before. The atmosphere here now was more calm. Both were thinking of everything that was happening around them these last few days. Both looked up as Aringarosa walked in. 

"Where's Sophie?" she asked, worried.

"She just left with Robert. They said they'll be back later." he answered. She looked confused and he smiled, walking over to her. He took her hand and motioned for her to get up. She did, wondering where she had to wait for her friends to come back this time. Now, what confused both her and Silas was he gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
Silas was used to see him do that to everyone. But he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I know how it must feel, not being involved in any of this. Please accept my dearest apologies." as Aringarosa said it, Natalie felt confused. Why was everyone being so nice all of a sudden?

"Um... sure. I guess." she shrugged, looking over at Silas. He looked the same as before, no expressions showing on his face. She felt like if she had failed to cheer him up. The only time he looked happy was when he ate the gummy bears.

"My child, has anyone told you, you have such a beautiful smile?" he asked. She just shook her head, not knowing what she could answer. That was the last straw. Silas couldn't sit here and watch him flatter her. He got up and started walking away. Manuel saw Natalie look after him.

"Silas, where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to him.

"I need to go... pray" was all he said. Aringarosa noticed he had something on his mind. After all those years spent together, he could always see if something was troubling him.

"Come. Let us talk about it." he said in a low voice. "You wouldn't mind waiting here, would you?" he asked as he closed the door to the room. Also, to keep her from escaping, he quietly locked it from outside. It was the only room that had a lock, since no locks were allowed in the building.

Natalie sighed as she was left alone. She wanted to be alone for a while anyway. She didn't know why Silas wanted to leave all of a sudden. Was it something Manuel had said? She thought back and wondered. -_Why would he leave because he commented on my smile?_-

She was worn out after the flight though so she just let the thought go. -_Might as well get some rest._- she said and closed her eyes as she sat back down, falling asleep in the corner.

* * *

At the time, the two men were walking around in the halls of the building. It was quiet since it was lunch time. Everyone was eating and so the halls were empty. Sure, once in a while a few people rushed by them to go and eat.  
Father Manuel could notice Silas was walking slowly, probably dreading their talk. It had to be something difficult. 

"So, my son, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Well.. It's Natalie..." it seemed he couldn't make himself say the words.

"Natalie? She seems like a nice person. What has she done?"

"You see, she's been nice with me lately.. Even stood up to me when Roger showed up." he said as he remembered her insult Roger, the 'chubby man'.

"Then what's wrong?" he couldn't understand what was bad with that.

"I... seem to like her."

"Well, why would anyone _not_ like her?"

"I mean.. as in love." This had surprised the Bishop.

"But what about your vows to celibacy?" he asked quickly.

"That's the problem. I'm confused and don't know what to do." he looked down at Father Manuel, his eyes pleading for help. He was like his father and was the only person he came to for advice. Manuel sighed. He wished that Silas would only be happy but knew that this would be hard for him. He had hoped he wouldn't get close enough to someone enough to love them. But they had both made their vows and it wasn't like they were going to brake them.

"I think you should keep your vows. There are many women out there. She isn't the first one who can be nice. You must remain loyal to what you promised to God." -_I'm sorry to do this to you._- the bishop thought sadly as he saw Silas' face sadden. "I know it's hard.. I prayed it would never happen.. But no matter what, I'm here for you." he added.

-_Sure she isn't the only woman who can be nice... But she is the only woman who was nice with me._- the monk thought sadly. Sure, the only other one who was nice was his mom, whenever she recovered a little from being beaten.

* * *

Robert picked up a silver cup and showed it to Sophie. They had been looking for something that would resemble a chalice for 15 minutes now and still couldn't find what they wanted. But at least they had a few which they might take in case in they didn't find anything else.

"I don't know, I wouldn't think it was the Holy Grail even for a second." she said with a small laugh. Robert shrugged and kept on looking. The owner of the store was surprised at why they were looking for a cup but decided not to bother them in their search.

"And this?" he asked as he had a medieval kind of cup. It seemed perfect. It even had a small cross on the side and a sword drawn next to the bottom.

"This is just what we were looking for!" she said in delight and walked over to the cashier. "How much for this?"

"This? Only 40$." he said as if it wasn't a lot.

"40$? Why so much?" she asked.

"It's the only one left from a war, found in a castle."

"Fine. Natalie's worth much more than that to me." she said and paid for it, ignoring the surprised look by the cashier.

"Well, let's go, we have no time to lose." Robert said as they sped off in his car.

* * *

**A/N:** No worries people, we will not have Aringarosa/Natalie in this story. C: I hope you liked it! I actually think of it a little sad even... Well, tell me what you think of it with reviews! Thanks again everyone! A new code will be revealed in the next chapter!


	11. A Cup Of Tea

**A/N:** Another thanks to IceAngel08! I really enjoyed writing the fan fiction and the reviews helped me so much! I hope you like it!  
And no, I'm not ending the story, I'm just very very happy and wanted to point that out. **P  
**Also, the code, unfortunatly was moved to the next chapter. But we just can't rush these things without ruining it, can we?

* * *

Natalie slowly awoke when she heard the door unlock. When it opened, the same chubby man from before came in. She gasped and stayed alert as she saw him walk in. He was carrying a cup with something that looked like tea, light steam coming up from it. 

"What do you want?" she asked, not letting him out of her sight. On the inside, she was really scared since she was stuck in the corner and had no where else to go. He kept approaching slowly, step by step, like if he was carefull not to scare her away.

"We all wanted to say sorry for how we treated you so-" He got cut off.

"You brought me a cup of tea. Wow. That will cheer me up so much!" she laughed sarcasticly.

"Aw, come on! I'm trying to be nice!" Roger said, pretending to look sad. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." she answered coldly. She could see that he was slowly getting angry. She wanted to add a mean comment but decided it was best not to anger him too much and get hit like last time. Luckily, Silas was there to stop him that time. Here, she was alone.

"Try it, you'll like it." He said, stretching his arm out to her, holding out the cup.

"I said no." she simply turned away like a stubborn kid.

"Try it..!" he was beginning to lose his patience with her. She finally took it but threw it in his face, leaving him soaked. He was both surprised and angry at her actions. "What? Why did you do that?"

"No means no." she smiled as she saw him stomp out of the room angrily, relieved he didn't hurt her. She couldn't help but laugh at what just happend. She wished she had a video camera with her.

* * *

Silas, still in a bad mood, watched as Roger said something quietly to Father Manuel. He didn't care what they were talking about anyway. All he could think about was Natalie and what Aringarosa told him. _I think you should keep your vows. There are many women out there. She isn't the first one who can be nice. You must remain loyal to what you promised to God._ He had thought that he would give him much better advice than just letting go. But he had to listen. 

"My son, could you bring some tea to Natalie? Seems she didn't like it when Roger brought it to her." The Bishop said as he walked over to the monk.

"Sure.." he said, trying not to laugh at Roger, all wet from the tea. He took a cup from Roger and went to the room that she sat in. He was wondering why they had chosen tea in the first place. It wasn't cold and the cup was still very hot. -_Who am I to ask questions?_- he thought. He gave a light knock on the door before opening it and saw Natalie smile just as soon as she saw him.

"I thought that guy had come back." she said with a small laugh, relieved. She had expected for Roger to come back with reinforcements or something. She noticed the cup of tea in his hands. "You came to offer some tea aswell?"

"Yes, I thought you'd feel better after all that happend." he couldn't help but smile as he passed the cup to her. She wanted to take a sip but stopped.

"I'll drink it when it cools down a little." she explained and set it down next to her. "Thanks."

"I.. have to go now.." he turned away, unable to remain here. He couldn't stand being next to her knowing it could never work out because he was a monk. He didn't even start thinking of the chances of her not liking him but just being kind.

"Will you be back later?" she asked, tired of seeing only strangers.

"Maybe. But probably not." he said as he took a deep breath.

"So... Is that a goodbye?" she looked sad as she asked that. Even if at first she thought he was some sort of a monster, now she had just gotten to know a different side of him and he was already leaving.

"Yes, I guess." he said, looking emotionless when inside he felt terribly sad. And, without saying anything else, he quietly walked out of the room, looking at the floor as he walked. As he returned to where Father aringarosa was, he heard laughter. Peeking around the corner he saw Roger who was laughing like crazy while the Bishop just stood there looking at the ground.

"Finally! She had it comming to her! So we're going to give poisoned tea to Sophie and Robert aswell?" Roger asked, jumping with joy.

"Do not laugh. I feel just awfull.. But we have no choice. All three know too much and that could lead to the police causing more trouble for Opus Dei. May God forgive us..." he said with a sigh. Natalie seemed really kind and wouldn't deserve to die from a gun or knife. The poison would just slowly make her sleepy. Like the same that put animals to sleep. It was known to not be that much harmfull. He thought of Silas and what it would do to him.

Silas has heard enough. He couldn't believe it. He had just been used to give Natalie poisoned tea! He felt horrible. But maybe it wasn't too late? He started to run back to the direction of the room. He suddenly felt lost in the building and it took him longer to get there. When he rushed in, he saw Natalie lying on the floor, the cup was now broken and was next to her.

He ran over to her, holding her up slightly. -_I'm too late._- he thought in despair. -_And I was mean to her the whole time! I didn't even say goodbye._- he remembered the last thing he said to her was _Yes, I guess._. It was horrible when he had lost his mother but now, it had happend again. And not only did he not stop this from happening, he had caused this. She had trusted him when he brought her the tea.  
His eyes swelled up and a few tears came down his face as he realised he had been used again.

* * *

Sophie ran inside, followed by Robert. She was carrying the 'Holy Grail' of the antique store with her. They finally got to the Bishop. He looked sad somehow but they didn't bother asking why. They only wanted to see Natalie back with them, safe. As he saw them, he pulled on a smile and as they came over to him, he looked at what she had in her hands. He had expected something better looking than this but he didn't mind much. The Holy grail was around for such a long time, of course it had to be worn out from the events.  
Sophie still held onto it as she pretended it really was the holy grail. 

"Wait... Where's Natalie?" she asked suspiciously.

"In another room, she will be released once I have the Holy Grail. Now, hand it over." he said anxiously as he reached for it.

"I want to see her first."

"Don't worry, she was fine before wasn't she?"

"I don't know..."

"Will you hurry up?" he was getting impatient. Taking a big breath, she handed it over and looked back at Robert. He smiled, only for a second so Manuel wouldn't see. Their plan had worked. So far. Now all they had to do was get Natalie out of here and leave.

"Well? Where is she?" Robert asked.

"I will be back with her. For now, please enjoy some of our tea." as he was walking away, he frowned. Many deaths had occured in the last week. Sure, it wasn't like in other wars, where hundreds and thousands of people died. But it still hurt him a little.

Sophie sat down on a chair. She was so exhausted from the events. She hadn't had anything to drink for a long time. Somehow, both she and Robert didn't think of suspecting the Bishop to adding poison to their teas. Both raised the glass and brought it close to them.  
In that second, they heard some one run into the room.

"Stop! Don't drink that!" someone shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooooh, I wonder who said that? And don't worry my fellow readers and reviewers, I won't let you down. So, R&R!** :D** Also, the code, will DEFINATLY be in the next chapter since I already started writing it. **;P** I usually post one chapter per day now except if I really have nothing else in the day to do. Hope you liked the chapter! 


	12. The Mystery Continues

**A/N:** Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you my faithfull reviewers. **;D** I hope you enjoyed your tea.** >:D  
****

* * *

The person who had shouted it was in fact, Natalie. Sophie and Robert put the cups down and smiled as they saw her. She ran over to them, relieved they havn't drank it.**

"What? Why?" they were confused as they looked in their cups.

"It's been poisoned!" she threw their cups onto the ground. She couldn't let someone else drink it.

"Are you alright?" Sophie couldn't help but ask her. She was more worried about Natalie than worrying about the tea.

"Yes." she gave a smile as her two friends got up. She remembered what had happend before now.

**-A Flashback!-**

Silas couldn't contain himself. He felt anger as he had only a few times in his life. He couldn't even think of what he would do now. He didn't notice at first that Natalie started to moved a little. She felt slightly dizzy as she looked up and saw Silas.

-_Where am I? Wait... is he... crying?_- she asked herself as she noticed his few tears. So far, she had seen him as someone without feelings. And now he was crying. She was terribly confused now. -_Whatever the reason, it must have been serious._-  
She remembered her dad all of a sudden. He was a quiet, work loving man who always seemed to be in control of his moods. Except one day when their beloved cat had to be put to sleep. It was the only time she had seen him cry in all her life. This reminded her of that day and she felt a little sad. But her curiousity won over her other feelings.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up. She was worried about what had happend and looked around quickly. At least she couldn't see a reason here for why he'd be crying.

The monk jumped away, not understanding what was happening. -_How can this be? Is this some mirage?_- he thought as she slowly got up. This was a bizarre situation for him. -_She had drank the tea, died and now came back to life? It couldn't be._- he slowly approached her, wondering if she was an angel who came back for a proper good bye.

"Are you okay?" she repeated her question, waving her hand in front of him. She was now as confused as him. He was acting like he didn't know her or seemed surprised for some reason.

He reached out and took her hand. Somehow, he had expected it to be cold. She was alive. He didn't kill her. -_But what if I did? What if she did drink the tea? Wasn't she dead a few moments ago?_- he couldn't find an explanation to what was happening. -_Unless... God gave me a second chance!_- he felt a huge wave of relief and happieness.

"Are you going to answer me sometime soon?" Natalie asked with a little laugh, seeing as he seemed to feel better. She didn't know why but as long as he was happy, she didn't worry.

He hugged her, afraid that something bad will happen to her if he will leave her. She didn't expect it and was surprised as to why he had hugged her. "Thank God you're alive." he thought out loud, gratefull.

"Alive? What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be alive?" she asked him, wondering if he had lost it. Maybe this 'quest for the grail' was too much for him to handle and he had gone crazy?

"The tea.. It was poisoned." he said in a whisper.

"The one you brought?" she was surprised. She hadn't thought of the tea being poisoned in the first place. She didn't seem to remember what had happend. Since she couldn't seem to recall what happend, she just let the thought go.

What really happend was quite simple. She was about to drink the tea when she slipped on the wet floor. It was some of the tea that she had splashed onto Roger. When she slipped she had hit her head and was unconcious. That's why she can't remember it and why she feels dizzy.

"Yes, but I didn't know that. Don't worry, You're alright now." he hoped she wouldn't hate him for that. If he knew it was poisoned, he wouldn't give it to anyone. Especially not to her. He couldn't seem to let her go as if she would float away or disappear forever. Natalie, in many days, felt safe, just being with him. If in the first few days of meeting him someone would have told her she would actually enjoy having him around, she would have thought they were crazy. For once, she could see a warm, kind face looking down at her.

"I wonder if Sophie and Robert have returned yet." she couldn't help but think of her friends.

Silas looked out to the hall where he had come from, hiding his small frown. -_Maybe she doesn't like me after all.._- he thought as fisrt. He remembered that they were going to give poisoned tea to them aswell. He wouldn't have cared about them before but he felt like maybe Natalie should know. It would be horrible for her.

"About that.. I heard they were going to give them the same tea as for you.." he said slowly, not knowing how to react.

"What? Where are they? I have to save them!" she said, running out of the room. She looked around, seeing many ways to go but felt lost. Just as when she was in the labyrinth. "Can you show me where they are?" she asked with pleading eyes. She couldn't stay here and let them kill off her best friend.

"I can't tell you." he knew he wasn't supposed to. It would ruin the plan.

"Please?" she asked, knowing there was no time to lose.

He finally gave in and pointed one way, indicating to go straight ahead until she'd get to where they were. When she was just about to go, he stopped her, holding her back by her hand.

"Goodbye." he said and let go of her hand. He knew she'd leave with them and he'd probably never see her again. He wouldn't blame her. She had been brought into this for no reason.

"Why a goodbye? We should meet up someday." she said and took out a small paper on which she wrote her phone number. She handed it to him. "If you ever need to contact me." He nodded, taking the paper with his white hand.

"Well, take care!" she said with a smile and gave Silas a small peck on the cheeck before rushing off to save her friends. All he did was watch her run off and couldn't help but smile.

**-End Of Flashback!-**

"But how did you know the tea was poisoned?" Robert asked out of curiousity.

"Silas had told me."

"He did? Why?"

Natalie didn't answer. She wasn't too sure of why he even looked worried for her when he thought she had drank the tea. There were too many questions she had and knew very few answers. Robert noticed she didn't seem to have the answer so he just let it drop.

He led Sophie and Natalie out of the building. He was happy they had gotten her and could now return to the mystery that would tell her the secret left by Fred.

"So, what happend in the labyrinth?" she asked, remembering where they were before Silas came.

"Il y avait deux chambres. I mean, there were two rooms." Sophie corrected herself. "They both had traps. One of them had a floor that fell if you stepped on it and the other one had a trap to keep whoever had the cryptex from leaving."

"Wow, and you still got it despite the traps?" she asked, amazed. They seemed to be really good with this.

"Oui." she nodded happily.

"The cryptex, once opened, had a note inside. We thought you should see it since it is your secret." Robert added and took the note from Sophie, giving it to Natalie.

"I don't understand what it is talking about..." She read it carefully and shrugged.

"Essaye encore. Try again. It must remind you of something." Sophie suggested, trying to help.

_The truth has been in front of you all along,  
Everyday you heard it's song.  
Time is important in this mystery,  
Just like the Holgy Grail, hidden throughout history.  
Twelve different numbers it holds,  
What you will find inside it is like gold._

"Twelve different numbers? I think I understand what it means!" Natalie said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm happy she understands. Do you? There will be a big surprise in the next chapter which will come out Monday. The reason for this is I'm really, really busy Sunday so I won't have time to write it that day. But as a reward for waiting, I'll make the chapter longer. **:D** So, read and review! Please and thank you!


	13. A Discovery

**N/A:** Thank you for your kind reviews! I appreciate it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter!

* * *

Natalie smiled as she held the piece of paper. Now that she thought of it, it made complete sense. There was of course a possibility that it wasn't it but they had to take a chance.

"What is it?" Sophie took it, raising her brows as she tried to guess what it could be.

"I think I know what it is... 12 different numbers, heard a song everyday.. A clock!" Natalie answered, beaming with joy. If it wasn't a clock, she'd have to think harder then.

"Do you know exactly which clock?" Robert asked as they got to his car.

"I might... Let's go back to my house." she directed and as they drove, waited for them to get there.

There was a lot of traffic so it took them much more time to get back. They were all terribly anxious to what the clock would show them. The note had mentioned the Holy Grail. So maybe the two secrets were connected somehow?  
Finally, when they arrived, Natalie unlocked the door and ran inside. Catching her breath, she found an old clock that was in her room, on a table. She had gotten it from her great grand mother. It hadn't worked for five years now and yet she couldn't throw it out. It had precious memories of her when she was younger.

"Well, here it is. It had a beautiful little song that it played every hour, starting from 7 in the morning and the last song was at 9pm. It's really special..." she picked it up, observing it from all it's sides. -There must be a clue here somewhere...- she thought.

"Why is it not working?" Robert looked at his watch, comparing the times. "Are it's batteries dead?"

"It hadn't worked for five years now." she said plainly.

"Five years?"

"Yes. The last time it stopped working was when I had the whole family over for a party. I doubt someone broke it though. When I told my grand mother that it had broken, she said it was bound to happen. She also told me not to put in batteries but just keep it around, so-" Natalie suddenly stopped, opening it's back where it usually had batteries.

Inside there was a necklace. The chain was silver and had a golden rose attached to it. The rose's for leafs had one small cross. She noticed there was a hidden paper, the same color of her desk. She didn't see it earlier because the clock was on it. She lifted the paper and under it, found a few photos.  
There was one that which was showing her with Sophie in the park when they were younger.

"Hey! Look, this is when we first met!" Natalie said and showed it to the two others.

"Je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un a pris un photo." Sophie said she saw Robert starting to think what she had said on french. She translated. "I don't remember that someone took a photo."

"Me neither. Hey, isn't that Fred?" she pointed to another photo.

"And that's my Grand pere!" she was surprised. Both of them were young, also probably meeting for the first time.

"I don't get it.." Natalie sighed and looked inside the clock and found a tiny key. "Look at this!"

"The labyrinth!" Sophie blurted out. "I remember it had a door with a very small key hole!"

"So we have to go back there... again?" She asked tiredly.

"We have to." Robert encouraged her.

* * *

When they finally got back to the shack, it seemed in better condition that before. Even the hole had been covered up. They all wondered who did this. They entered and instead of Fred lying dead on the table, there were a few flowers in a vase. 

"Okay... Did any of you two take Fred to a morgue?" she asked. The only answer she got were two confused looks and they shook their heads.

They went down to the labytinth, trying to find the door. Walking in the long halls was making Natalie get shivers when she remembered stepping on the broken bottle.  
This time they weren't in a hurry so they easily found what they were looking for. The door was light grey like the walls and floor so it looked like if it was made from cement.

"Well, let's see if it fits." Natalie put in the key and the door opened, appearing to be wooden and painted. The hall was beautiful, like if it was a musuem. It had a clean, shiney floor with paintings on the walls. There were bright lights coming from the ceiling.

"I wonder where it goes." Sophie said in awe.

The hall seemed so long but they had finally got to a door. It wasn't locked so they quietly opened it and looked inside. This place seemed familiar. It was the Rosslyn Chapel!

-We went through all this and have ended up here?- Natalie couldn't believe it. She thought she would discover some secret or truth here.

"Welcome back." said a kind voice from the room they were in. It was Sophie's and Natalie's grand mothers.

"What... what are you doing here grandma?" Natalie asked.

"To reveal a secret to you."

"Couldn't you have told me earlier? Instead of making us go through all that?"

"We couldn't tell you because you were followed by those nosey Opus Dei people. They were every where."

"And how do you know they havn't stashed a microphone somewhere?"

"They think they got the grail. But it won't last long. So we have to tell you now."

"You knew everything that was happening?"

"We have a person undercover in Opus Dei." she said with a small smile. She then continued, approaching her grand daughter. "The Priory of the Sion has been continued for so long. Did you ever wonder why?"

Natalie shook her head, thinking back at what Sophie had told her over the phone while finding clues. She never asked too much about it because she was mostly worried for her friend.

"Well, they've always had a friend. Someone who would help them when in danger. Our families have been helping each other for countless years." With that, Natalie started to think. It's what she had suspected when she saw the photos. It all made sense now.

"That's awesome!" she said with a laugh, giving a hug to Sophie.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Spain._**

The Bishop had announced that he had gotten the Holy Grail to the secretarius and the cardinals in a meeting. They were all quite pleased until he took out the chalice. They exchanged glances and one of them tried to hold himself from laughing.

"What?" Manuel Aringarosa asked.

"_That_ is the Holy Grail?" the secretarius didn't look convinced.

"Yes." he was starting to feel some doubt himself.

"That is _not_ the Holy Grail." he said simply, his big belly shaking from laughter.

"But.. I..." he felt somewhat lost. Not only were the three alive, but they had given him a fake imitation of the Holy Grail?

"It would have been worse if you wouldn't have returned with the money. But empty handed?"

"I will get the real Holy Grail."

"For the sake for the future of Opus Dei, I hope you will." another sound of laughter was heard.

Father Manuel nodded and walked out. He was feeking humiliated. Now they'd have to take much stronger actions to get it.

"I will have to do something serious about this..." he said as he left Spain.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I had a kind of.. writers block. But the next chapter will have more inspiration.** ;D** So, R&R please! 


	14. The Day Continues

**A/N:** In this part of the story, it will be based on a true story. I will tell you about it in the end. **;D** _Terribly sorry_ it's short! I have a very very busy day today and tommorow so the chapters are going to be shorter.. but starting Wednesday, I'm back. **:D**

* * *

"Good morning Father." Silas said in the morning that the Bishop has come back.

"Morning." was all he answered. He had so much on his mind. He couldn't wait to get the real grail.

"How was your trip?" he asked and helped him by taking his bags.

"Fine..." he also mumbled something under his breath but Silas didn't question him on what it was.

"Did you give them the grail?" he was happy it was over now. Or at least he thought it was.

"If only it was the grail." he shrugged.

"It wasn't?" he was shocked. They had lied once again to both him and Aringarosa. He was starting to despise Landgon and Neveu.

"No. I guess it's a good thing they didn't get poisoned or we would have lost the grail forever." Manuel walked over and gave him a hug,.

Silas remembered when he had last seen Natalie and smiled. Aringarosa knew that he had to stop him from thinking about her and make him be like before. -_If not him, who will go and try to get the grail this time?_- he thought.

"Do you still think about Natalie?" Father Manuel asked, knowing the answer was a yes.

"Um.. yes." he was still ashamed that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Well Silas, I think this is a trial sent by God. You must get her out of your head, and quick!" he urged, not wanting to lose patience with him.

"But it's hard Father." he sighed.

"I know, but we'll always have each other." he patted the top of the monk's head and gave another hug. Silas smiled and nodded as he left to go pray.

-_I don't know why but I feel so great when I'm around him._- Thought the bishop. -_It's probably just because he is like a son to me. But.. It's like I like him more than a son..._- He shook out of his thoughts and left to make a plan to retrieve the Holy Grail.  
-_I know how it is to love someone and know it is against what you have promised to god._- he added.

* * *

The adventure seemed to have finally ended. They now knew that they would come to each other to hide out with them when in danger. Robert smiled as he had helped both of them find and solve the clues they got.  
"But who photographed us?" Natalie asked when she finally calmed down after hearing the news.

"We decide who will do it the day before. This time, for you and Sophie, it was me." Said her grand mother.

"But what now?" she asked yet another one of her thousands of questions that were going through her head. No one seemed to know what to answer. They had needed to hurry and tell her what was happening and now that they did, they had nothing else to do.

"Well, you can carry on as normal." she finally answered.

"Normal? After all this adventure it's going to feel boring..." she frowned and looked down at her feet.

"It's better with a little less adventure because you're safe. Not only that, but there are many exciting things in life." she said, trying to try and cheer her up.

"Name one." Natalie challenged her.

"Well... like getting a gift... hearing some good news?" Her grandmother could see she wasn't convinced. "Well, you'll see when you'll be older."

Natalie took a big breath and gave up. She wasn't going to bother her with her multiple questions. She knew she would just have to wait for something good to happen by itself.

"I guess I didn't think the adventure would end so... quickly.." she said to Sophie and RObert who gave her understanding smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the true story is that my mom's friend has a son who wanted to be a monk. He was just seeing what it was like and the bishop was hitting on him Surprised? Well, so I thought Aringarosa could have a sort of crush on Silas. **;D** Tell me what you think! Reviews are honored! Sorry again for it being so darn short.. 


	15. Not Again!

**A/N:** Oh my gosh Katie! I hope you're still alive after waiting so long! **DX** Lol, thanks to both you and IceAngel08!** ;D

* * *

**

It was getting late and Robert had to go to a meeting the next morning. Sophie gave him a kiss before he sat down in his car and left. Natalie's grandmother said they could stay here for a few days to make sure it was safe.

"Good night my dears." she said as she walked off to her own room. They were going to stay in the guest room. Sophie sat down on one of the beds and yawned.

"I'm just going to take a look at the moon before going to sleep." Natalie told Sophie. Their window was big but the moon at this time of night was better seen from the other side.

"Okay. Bonne nuit." Sophie said with yet another yawn. She was very worn out and didn't know why Natalie hadn't fallen asleep yet after such a hard day.

"Good night to you too." she answered and left the room.

She finally got to her desired location. She opened the door and stepped outside. It was a small garden in which she always wanted to go since she had come here. It seemed beautiful at night. The moonlight lightly lit the garden.

"Wow..." she whispered as she looked up at the very big moon. Taking a deep breath, she was about to go back in when she heard a few leaves rustling. The weird part was that there wasn't any wind at the moment.

-_Maybe there's an animal?_- she thought, squinting to try and look in the bushes for one. She heard a twig brake somewhere closer to her.

-_Huh?_- she looked around yet again, not seeing anyone or anything.

She suddenly felt an arm around her waist. Before she could shout out for help, she felt a stinky wet cloth on her face. The smell was somehow familiar but she didn't remember it. She felt dizzy in no time and everything around her went black.

* * *

**_-4 hours before that happend-_**

Back at the Opus Dei housing building, the Bishop met up with Silas. He had taken the monk's cellphone to call an important friend of his.

"Thank you my son. Oh, and before I forget, Natalie called while I had your cellphone." he handed it back to him. He could see the albino's face show a small smile which he hid right away.

"Really? What did she say?" he asked, trying not to sound that interested.

"She wants to meet up with you." Aringarosa smiled as he answered and took out a piece of papaer."Here's where and when."

"But.. Father.. You told me I shouldn't even think about her." he was confused of why he'd let him see her.

"I was just being over protective. And it's just a friendly meeting, nothing to mess up your vows." he said and left Silas standing there, staring at the paper he was holding. He had half an hour to get ready and get there. He had a lot of time.  
Still, he went there right away.  
The meeting was supposed to be at a park that was close to her home. He sat down where the paper had instructed him and waited.

A few kids merrily skipped by, not noticing him. He was glad. He'd rather be a ghost than if they'd see him and get scared. Screaming was the last thing he enjoyed hearing.

He waited. And waited. And waited. At first he thought she would be late but almost one hour later she still hadn't shown up. He looked down at his cellphone. Was he supposed to call? Maybe she was in danger.

He dialed her number from the paper she gave him. The voice of the automated machine answered. -_Sorry, the phone number you have called is busy. Please call again or press the number 1 to wait until the line will be free. If you press the number 1, it will charge you 25 cents per minute. If you.._- he gave up. This would take too long.

But that meant she was talking on it. -_Maybe she won't come?_- a thought arose as he still sat there.

Yet another hour passed and he sighed. She wasn't coming. He felt so sad that she hadn't called him to tell him she couldn't make it.

* * *

He walked back angrily to theOpus Deibuilding and Father Manuelmet himthere. He noticed his expression and smiled as he walked over to him.

"How was it?" The Bishop asked, putting a hand on Silas' shoulder.

"She never came." he answered, trying to keep his voice down. Whenever he was mad, he had a tendacy to raise his voice but it was less often.

"Oh." he looked surprised. He went over to give him a hug. "That's what I was worried about. Women are very decieving." he whsipered. Silas hadn't seen Aringarosa's content face.

"Now, you go pray. You'll feel better and I'll join you in a moment." he gave him a small light push with which he started walking away.

"The wheels are in motion." Manuel whispered with a smile.

* * *

_**-At the present time-**_

Natalie awoke a few moments after what happend. She couldn't recodnise where she was. Looking around, she noticed she was on the backseat of a car, tied up next to Sophie. Her friend was still sleeping.

She opened her mouth to speak but realised she couldn't. She had a big cloth in her mouth and a bandana attached around her head on her mouth stopped her from spitting the cloth out.

-_What is this? Where are we going? Who are these people?_- she thought and tried to sit up. Her hands were tied together in her back and her feet were tied together aswell. She looked at who was driving. It was the same chubby man from before!

She started to complain but only muffled sounds were heard. The man sitting next to him noticed her looking up from behind.

"Look, someone's awake." he said with a laugh.

"It was supposed to last longer!" Roger grumbled, his fat stomache and arms shaking like jello when the car went over a small bump.

"Ah, shut up!" the second man said to Natalie's attemp of talking. He hit her hard in her face with his elbow. She knew that it was better to stay down or pretend to be asleep than get hit again. She just tried to listen to their conversation and not concentrate on the pain.

"That weakling sure does faint easily." Roger laughed. Unfortunatly for her, they stopped talking after that and kept on going without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh. Wonder what's going to happen next. I hope you liked this chapter. I know that I enjoyed writing it a little. Review and you will get a hug from our star, the Moon! And bear in mind, the Moon is big so enough hugs for everyone!  
Thanks again for reading! 


	16. Last Chance

**A/N:** And I'm back. I hope you don't mind one chapter every 2 days. I sometimes get really busy but on the weekdays I sometimes write one chapter per day. So, hopefully I'll get back on track this week! **C:**  
Enjoy! **;D

* * *

**

-_Why did I have complain about being bored with no more adventures? Grandma was right..._- Natalie thought as the car jumped over yet another bump. She turned her back to the door and started trying to unlock the door with her hands. It was not locked from the outside because they thought that they wouldn't open it with their hands tied up behind their backs.  
She finally unlocked it. Opening the door quietly, she tried to sit up and wake Sophie with a small push with her shoe.

It didn't work, Sophie was still unconcious. She breathed slowly, trying to make up a plan. Before she could think of anything, the car turned very quickly and she was thrown torwards the door. With it still being open, she fell out. The impact of the fall hurt her and she rolled over twice because the road was going downhill.

She could see the car lights still going farther and farther. In the quiet part of the woods, she could hear the car stop. It started to turn around and head back.

-_I must hide._- was her first thought. -_But what about Sophie? No. I have to hide. I won't be able to help her if they catch me.._- she tried to get up, still feeling weak from the fall.

When she finally got up, she started walking to try and go in the forest, away from the road. Though it was very hard to keep her balance with her hands tied up. She could already hear the car approaching. Looking back, she noticed the car stopped and the man in the passenger's seat jumped out to get her.

She tried to run but it only caused her to fall face down onto the ground. The chubby guy, Roger, ran over and started laughing.

"You couldn't even get that far? I should have expected it." he said, giving her a kick before they took her back to the car. This time, they locked it from the outside by turning on the 'child protection' feature.

-_Oh well.. I tried.._- she thought, ignoring the pain as she looked out the window.

As much as she felt tired, she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She was too nervous about what would happen next.

* * *

At the Opus Dei Housing Area, there wasn't any sound at all. The numeraries were all asleep. Excluding one. This monk was in his room, preparing to 'repent' for his sins.

The Bishop passed by his door quietly and went to wait at the door for Sophie and Natalie to arrive again. -_No more joking around this time._- he thought as he wondered why they were a little late.

Finally a few minutes later, they arrived. Sophie had woken up after having been pulled out of the car. He smiled as they carried both of them inside.

"Now, you two, you better be cooperative or you'll be hurt like this." he quietly opened the door to Silas' little room.

They both had shocked expressions as they saw him kneeling down and praying as blood went down his back. Before they noticed his bloody thigh, the Bishop closed the door. The albino hadn't even known they had been there.

"He was punished for having let you all live and you will be punished the same way if you don't listen." he lied, smiling. He knew that it wasn't right doing this but they had left him no choice. He pushed them into a small, dark room without any windows.

"There, now you'll have the rest of the night to think. I will come and we'll see if you decide to tell us where the grail is." he said and locked the door.

**_-In The Morning-_**

Natalie slowly awoke by the smell of cereal and pancakes. It could have been morning but she couldn't tell. With no windows, the only light came from outside the room.  
-_They're feeding us? It's not as bad as I thought._- she slowly looked up at a small table next to them. There was a big delicious breakfast on it. Unfortunatly, the Bishop sat at the table and smiled.

"Good morning, my child, Itake it thatyou're hungry?" he asked and started to eat it himself. Natalie wanted to say something but knew it was useless. She still had that cloth in her mouth. "I'm sorry but I have no other choice. I must find the Holy Grail." he explained.

Sophie woke up too, noticing Natalie eyeing the food. She had tried to get the cloth out of her own mouth almost all night, now, it had finally fell out.

"But why did you have to catch Natalie aswell? Leave her out of this! It's between you and me." Sophie slowly balanced her way over to both of them.

"Because then she would just call the police and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he smiled again at his own plan. They would have to tell him where the grail was to not starve to death.

Natalie somehow lost it. She just wanted to get out and now. She went over to the door and started hitting it with her shoulder, wanting to brake it. She could hear Aringarosa's laughter at her small attempt to escape.

The door suddenly opened, surprising all three of them.

"Huh? Did you knock father?" asked a monk who was guarding the door. Natalie accidently bumped into him, making him fall to the ground. Here was her last chance to get away.

"Run Natalie!" she heard Sophie shout behind her. She listened and tried to run without falling, not knowing where she could go. She felt dizzy because she was hungry and thirsty. -_I don't even know where to go! I must hide before more come!_- she thought and quickly looked side to side, searching for a hiding place.

"Everyone! Go get that girl!" Father Manuel's voice was heard everywhere, but faintly. Many numeraries started to run everywhere, searching for her.

Knowing she couldn't outrun them like this, she ran into a room, hoping no one would be there. She heard a cough, like if to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" was all she heard over the stomping numeraries that were approaching.

* * *

Robert's big meeting had ended. They were talking about what had happend to Teabing and asked many questions about the Holy Grail. He explained as well as he could what he learned from researches. He just kept Sophie and her family out of it.

He drank some water and was walking to his car when someone ran after him. He turned around to see who it was. It was the secretary and she looked at him with a flirty smile.

"Monsieur Langdon." she started with her fake french accent. She remembered he wasn't good at french so she continued on english. "You've got a call. They say it is important!"

Nodding, he quickly followed her to her desk where she gave him her phone. His heart was racing. Had anything bad happend again?

"Hello Robert." he recodnised that voice. It was Sophie's grandmother. -_Please tell me nothing happend to Sophie or Natalie.._- he repeated as he continued listening.

"Have you seen Natalie or Sophie? They have been missing since this morning." she sighed, sounding worried.

-_I said please!_- he thought angrily. "No, but I might have a feeling I know where they might be. Don't worry. I'll call you back later." he quickly hung up and looked over at the secretary.

"Can I make a call?" he asked politely.

"Sure." she flashed him a cute smile which he didn't even notice as he pressed the buttons **_9_**-**_1_**-**_1_**.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I won't update until I get the least of three reviews. It that so much to ask? **_D;_** Hehe, well, I hope you all liked it. If you have any additional ideas, tell me in a review and I might add it in my next chapter!  
So, R&R **:D**


	17. The Old Lady

**A/N:**Well, I am quite busy these days because we keep buying new things (recently got a new fridge and computer because the two others died... T.T So I'm busy helping choose the new ones because they want to know my opinion. But, enough personal matters, let's talk about the chapter. It's one chapter closer to the end, I might say. Once I'm finished with this story, I might make another. It will be interactive. Heh, you'll see what I mean. So, enjoy!

* * *

Robert was anxious for the local police to forward his call to the DCPJ. He wasn't sure what he should do now. Calling cops to the Opus Dei building could bring trouble to Sophie and Natalie. But he knew that he couldn't save them alone. Now that he wasn't considered a criminal, he could finally call for help when he needed them.

"Direction Centrale Police Judiciaire. Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider? How may I help you?" A woman voice answered.

"Can I talk to Bezu Fache? It's important." He asked briefly, knowing Fache would love to arrest someone after chasing after two people who didn't do anything and only catching one who no one suspected.

"Votre nom? Your name?" she asked, typing at her computer.

"Robert Langdon. This is urgent." he insisted on skiping the usual questions. He didn't want to waste any time at all.

"Un moment s'il vous plait. One moment please." she said nervously, probably scared of The Bull as the rest of his surounding workers.

"Langdon. What do you want?" asked a rough voice, belonging to Fache.

"Remember Leigh Teabing told you about a monk and said that the Bishop was involved in this Grail story?" he asked, knowing Fache knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes." as usual, he had short temper. Especially at the moment. "But we were there and found no monk. The Bishop seemed to check out okay aswell."

"Well, they're there now. They have kidnaped Sophie and her friend aswell."

"Are you sure?" he had a hint of doubt. He didn't want to take any chances of getting humiliated.

"Yes."

"Well, we'll have to see if our agents are ready.." he trailed off.

"It would sound good in the news. You catching a killer of four people." Robert urged, not knowing what else to say to convince him into coming.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Fache hung up, suddenly convinced. He gathered everyone and all rushed to get there.

Robert, ignoring the secretary that flashed him another big smile and ran out to his car. He turned it on and left, hoping he wasn't too late. He was going as fast as the speed limit let him, not thinking of the possibilities that they could be already dead. -No. They couldn't have killed them already..- he repeated to himself. Not watching the road, he stopped suddenly, scaring the old lady that was crossing the road.

"Oh my! What are you doing young man? It's not safe driving like that." she went over to him and lectured him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Robert explained.

"In a hurry." she repeated, sounding annoyed. "Why, in my day, no one was in a hurry or rushing to go somewhere. We were never late of course, but it was because we got out a little earlier. You young people should really try it. Instead of rushing and scaring everyone with your speeding, you could be helping someone like me cross the road!"

"I'm really sorry, but my friends are in trouble. I have to go." he wanted to leave but the old lady was standing in front of his car.

"Sure. People these days are always in trouble with the law. They even get their friends involved. What a shame to waste youth in a prison..." Robert couldn't hear her anymore. He only heard babling. She seemed like a nice civilian but this wasn't time for chitter-chatter. He soon noticed a police car stopped next to him.

"Monsieur Langdon? Why are you still here?" Lieutenant Collet asked, looking through the window of the car. Fache was in another car, wondering whyhe hadn't left already.

"I'm kind of.. tied up." he motioned to the ranting lady.

"I'll see how I may help." he got out of his car and walked over to her. Showing her his badge, he said somethinginaudible and pointed to him. The old woman nodded and walked away, glaring at Robert.

"I toldher we need you for police work." he explained to Langdon, which he know understood how she may have misunderstood what Collet really meant.

"Thanks. Now we have to somehow sneak in. We can't let them know we're there or else they might use them as hostages." her explained his plan and they all left.

* * *

Back at the Opus Dei building, Father Aringarosa walked around the room nervously. He hoped they would catch her soon. before she could escape. 

"Don't worry Father. We'll get her." Roger said, taking out his gun.

"No! You can't shoot her!" Sophie shouted. She wanted to stand up but couldn't as she now, to be sure she wouldn't run either, was tied to the table. The Bishop ignored her and walked over to him. "I need her back alive." he whispered.

-_Well, she will sure get a beating for trying to escape. Beaten is still considered alive.._- Roger thought with a smile and left.

Many numeraries ran around in the building, knocking on the doors of everyone. They just couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

"You can't hide forever. We will find you." Roger said as he was walking slowly, trying to hear her.

Natalie jumped up as she heard someone just outside the door, approaching. She had luckily hid in the room where Silas was. A big coincidence which could save her.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated his question. He noticed she couldn't answer so he took off the bandana and she imediatly spit out the cloth out the window.

"I just came here to visit a few friends." she joked, rolling her eyes. "Look, you have to help me! They're going to get me!"

"Why should I help you?" he asked, his tone as the first time she saw him. Natalie was surprised. She had not done anything bad to anyone.

"In Matthew 5:21-22..." she said, starting to remember a phrase she had remembered from when she was a kid. "Read what it says." she pointed to a small bible in the room.

He looked it up. It said; '_Ye have heard that it was said by them of old time, Thou shalt not kill; and whosoever shall kill shall be in danger of the judgment: but I say unto you, That whosoever is angry with his brother without a cause shall be in danger of the jugdment._'

"I may not be your brother, but I know I didn't do anything bad." she felt it wasn't completly Silas' fault for killing all those people when he was simply mislead. But she still didn't like how he was acting all the time. She paused and listened to any sounds in the hall. It hadbecame silent. A little too quiet for her liking.

"You did." he wondered why she denied to have done something to make him angry.

"What did I do?" she asked, still not understanding.

"First you call to meet me and then you never show up." he said through clenched teeth, trying to calm his anger.

"Huh? I didn't call you." she was even more confused now. "Plus, how can I call you if I gave you my number? I don't have yours."

Silas fell silent. It was true. She had only given him her phone number on a piece of paper and left. -_Then who called and told Father Aringarosa that it was Natalie?_- he asked himself.

The silence was broken when the door flew open. Both looked back at who it was. It was Roger.

"I should have known she'd be here. Wait 'till I tell everyone what a wimp you are!" he yelled at Silas and laughed.

"Leave now." the albino threatened as Natalie slowly hid behind him.

"Why? And let her get away?" the chubby man raised his gun and pointed at him. "If you won't move I shoot you."

"No! Don't!" Natalie jumped out from behind him. She knew the Bishop would probably just try and wait until they told the location of the grail. She'd rather be starving than get someone killed for nothing. "Fine. I'm going." she sighed and walked over to the door.

Roger laughed, happy with himself. And, just to show who was the best, kicked her right in the back. He didn't know what really happend next because he felt a blow to the head and fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Oh, and, as a tip to future chapters, the old lady will be back once or twice. **XD **In the most unexpected moments too! A few ratings will help. 


	18. Finally Safe?

**A/N:** I'm glad you many liked the story/plot so far. **:D** I actually even thought of a sequel that I think you all might like aswell. It will all depend on when I finish this story(not too long 'till that happens) and how much inspiration/free time I will have. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The only thing Natalie heard was a thud. Roger had fell to the ground. She looked back and noticed Silas had knocked him out and now was dragging him into the room next to them.

"Hide in there." he pointed to the room they were in. She nodded and ran into it, her arms starting to feel numb from being tied behind her back. She could hear others approach and ask the monk if he had seen her or if Roger had found her.

"They both ran by here and left that way." he answered and then, as they left, returned to the room. "You're safe now."

"Thanks." she said and remembered what he had said before. "When you said that I called you... When did it happen again?"

"Yesterday." he couldn't to clear this all up. He was just as confused about it as her.

"Did it sound like me?" she couldn't imagine why someone was pretending to be her.

"I don't know.." Silas started to think back to that day. He wasn't the one who talked to the person on the phone.

"Then how do you think it was me?" this was getting more and more complicated by the minute. -_This isn't getting anywhere. I need answers._- she thought.

"Father Manuel told me when he gave the cellphone back." that explained why he couldn't know how her voice sounded.

"Well, I know I didn't call you. Maybe he said it as.. a lie?" she suggested.

"Don't you dare call him a lier!" he snapped at her suddenly. He was always protective of Aringarosa, the person who gave him his new life.

"But it could be a possibility. I mean, they did kidnap us around 10pm. And you clearly didn't know." she said, meaning when he had asked her what she was doing here.

"Did you get that last from last night?" he asked, motioning the blue spot under her eye that she got from getting hit with an elbow of one of those Opus Dei members. She nodded. -_This has gotten too far._- he thought. He'd definatly have a talk with the Bishop today.

"It was awful and-" she stopped, remembering what Aringarosa had shown them. All she had seen was the monk's bloody back, but it was enough for her. "I think I'm going to be sick.." she muttered quietly. She always felt like that when seeing blood. In movies, she actually laughed at all the fake blood flying around when the killer got someone. But she couldn'teventake a glance atit in real life.

Silas couldn't stand seeing her like this. She suddenly had lost a lot of color in her face and looked pale. Not as pale as him or the time she tried to cheer him up, but it was still pale compared to her usual face.

"How... How could they do that to you?" she managed to say, trying to think of something else.

Now the albino felt as confused as when they were talking about someone calling him. -What? Who are 'they' and what did they do to me?- he wondered.

_He was punished for having let you all live and you will be punished the same way if you don't listen._ the Bishop's words kept circling inside her head. She felt terribly guilty.

"I'm really sorry." she added.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

"Well.. yesterday.. when they punished you." she could feel a few tears gathering in her eyes.

"I didn't get punished." he couldn't help but wonder if she had gone crazy after such terrible events.

"But... Last night, when they brought us.. You.. He said.. You were punished for having let us live and that we will get the same.." she couldn't manage to speak normally. Her voice was shaking as she remembered it and the tears were now let loose.

"I didn't get punished." he said with something almost sounding like a laugh. "I was-" he stopped. He couldn't tell her he had done that to himself. She wouldn't understand that this helped him repent for his sins.

"You were what?" she asked, the tears had stopped as she hoped there was some other explanation.

"Nothing." he couldn't lie again.

"Tell me." she walked over, looking him right in the eyes.

"I can't. You won't understand." he walked away from her, looking out the window.

Natalie thought back at when she had looked up Opus Dei on the internet. She had known he slept on the ground, without a pillow once a week, being a numerary. There was something that she had seen aswell. -_What was it called? Something that means body... um.. Corporal... Mo.. Mortification._- she stared at him. She realised what this meant.

"You... You were using the.." she thought back for a second. "The Discipline. Am I right?" she could see him flinch. She looked at the ground, sad at what he had done. She then noticed his ankle. There was a small dried trail of blood coming down.  
"And the... cilice too? Why did you do that to yourself?" she asked.

"I must repent for my sins." he said simply as if this wasn't a big deal. This angered her. She didn't understand how he could hurt himself to such an extent.

"You don't repent your sins, you just let out your anger on yourself."

* * *

Robert was followed by many police cars. Collet's car was the first one behind him. Fache was thinking of how he would capture everyone and be appreciated by everyone once more. Capturing criminals was what he did best and he wanted everyone to know that.

Langdon could finally see the Opus Dei Housing Area and sped up a little. He didn't worry for going faster than he was allowed. He had the police on his side this time.

The cars stopped one street before getting there, not wanting to risk them knowing they were there.

"We have to secure the whole building so no one leaves. Let's go." Fache barked out his orders and they all nodded, spreading out.

One young numerary was at the front desk, next to the entrance. He looked surprised as he saw the cops come inside.

"Can I help you?" he looked nervous as they approached.

"French Judical Police." Collet said, showing his badge. "We are just going to take a look around."

As Fache entered the building and stomped over to the desk, the numerary felt small and weak. He knew what was going on and had promised the Bishop that he would stall the police and try to warn them. But right now, he just couldn't hide his feelings and they could all see he was frightened.  
"Do you.. Have a permit?" was all he could say at the moment.

"Here." Fache took it out and showed it to him with a smile. He knew that Opus Dei wouldn't let them in without it so he had gotten one at the police station.

"Okay. I will tell Father you have came." he pulled on a small smile and wanted to walk away. He was stopped though because a police officer pointed his gun at him.

"You will stay here. We will tell him ourselves." Collet said, leaving two policemen guard the door while the rest of them went inside to search for the two women.

The building had two floors and so far, they found no trace of Sophie, nor Natalie.

"Keep searching." He told them and then turned to Robert. "Don't get in my way Langdon." Fache didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

After hearing what Natalie said, Silas sighed and sat down on the floor. He didn't know how to explain it to her. She suddenly heard a car door close and walked over to the window. She carefully peeked out, noticing a few policemen outside. One of them suddenly noticed her and said something in his walky-talky. She left the window. She knew she could be saved now. She looked back down at where Silas was, looking like he was lost in thought.

She opened the door slightly and saw that policemen were arresting a few numeraries. She wanted to come out to them but was worried they would arrest Silas aswell. She turned to him, pulling on a small smile.

"The police is here." With that, she could see him get up, looking around like a lost child in a big crowd. "I'm going to help you. I may have a plan."

"What is it?" he asked, trying to calm himself and not thinking of being arrested.

"Pull down my shirt." she answered simply.

"What?" he couldn't understand how this could be part of a plan. Such a request at this time was crazy.

"Just pull down on the sleeves. I need my shoulders to be showing. It's a long story, but I have a good plan." she said with a small laugh. She would do it herself but she still had her hands tied behind her back.

He nodded and pulled, being careful not to rip the shirt. He felt uneasy doing this but tried to hide it. He then waited for what the rest of the plan was, trying not to get distracted.

"Now open the door for me, but only a little." she said. He hid behind her, opening the door slightly.

Collet had just recieved a message from one of the cops outside that they had seen a woman that fit the description of Natalie in one of the rooms. He noticed that one of the doors were open.

"Natalie, right?" he asked. "Are you okay?" he added.

"Yes. I had escaped and was just changing from my old clothes when you all came." she lied and laughed.

"Do you know where Sophie is?" Collet had believed what she said because with her shoulders showing, it looked like she didn't have anything on. Just like she had planned. "And we're also looking for the monk that did all the handy work of Leigh Teabing."

"Yes, she's in the right room, at the the end of the hall." she said with a smile. Sophie would be alright afterall. At what Collet said, she could sense Silas felt nervous. "Oh, that monk? Well, I knocked him out because he tried to catch me. He's in the room nextdoor."

"Thank you for helping us catch him. Now.. We'll not bother you then." he said and called the others to catch Roger. He also told Bezu where Manuel and Sophie were. Natalie pushed the door closed with her head and smiled as she looked back at Silas.

"Sorry I'm taking credit for knocking him out." she said with a small laugh.

"Thank you." He whispered. He couldn't believe the police wouldn't be after him anymore. Roger always wanted to take credit for the mission so he wouldn't say no to Fache for doing those crimes. The only time he felt this thankful was when the Bishop had saved him and given him a new life. -God always looks out for me.- he thought, happy he had met someone like Natalie.

"Don't shoot!" A man shouted in the hall.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I don't feel like it's one of my good ones so far, so sorry if that might have irritated you.But, I left a littlelittle cliffhanger at the end to cheer you up. The story should end in the next 2-3 chapters. **CX  
**I'll try and not make them short. Reviews will be loved and may help speed up me writingthe chapters. 


	19. Bella Strikes Again

**A/N:** I am _TERRIBLY_ sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy this week and couldn't seem to find time to just sit down and write. Plus, my friend who created Natalie and helps me with her reactions/personality, was busy aswell. Fluffyness close to the end of this chapter because it's one of the last ones! The next chapter is officially the last one. Oh, and the old lady is back! So, I hope you like the it! 

I hope you all remember we left off at;  
_"Don't shoot!" A man shouted in the hall.

* * *

_

Natalie peeked out of the room and saw that they were arresting the Bishop. When Silas looked at what she was watching, he felt his heart stop. He wanted to run outside and save him but Natalie held him back.

"There are too many policemen here. You won't be able to help." she said as if knowing what he wanted to do. She knew this wouldn't be easy for him. But Father Manuel had it coming and he just wouldn't stop catching both her and Natalie to find the grail.

Silas could still easily remember how he and the Bishop had built a church in Spain. He had been given new life and a new identity. He looked at the ground, confused. He felt sad to see them arrest Aringarosa but not as much as he should have. He was mad and confused a little earlier because the Bishop had kidnapped Natalie and Sophie. He didn't understand why he hadn't even told him he was going to do it.

"Everything will be alright." He heard her say in a small whisper looking up at him. It had helped him feel a little better.

Natalie looked back outside. Sophie had been untied and was now standing with Robert.

"Hey Sophie! Can you help me by bringing that little knife?" she whispered to not be heard by the policemen.

"Sure." she answered, bringing it over. She didn't know why she had said it quietly. Natalie turned her back to her, showing that her hands were still tied up. She understood and cut the rope. Both friends hugged each other, glad to finally be safe.

"Thanks." Natalie moved her hands since they still felt numb. She threw the rope out the window. After which, she heard someone grumbling outside. She ignored it though.

"Fache, may I get a few minutes before going?" The Bishop asked. He got a nod as a reply. He walked over to where Natalie was standing with Silas and Sophie.

"Sorry about this. Things really got out of hand and I couldn't stop myself.." He said as he looked at both women. He then turned to the monk. "I have let you down my son. I am very sorry."

"It's alright." the albino answered. "How long are they taking you away?" he asked, looking like a lost kid.

"They said it won't be too long. Two years at the most." Manuel smiled. He was happy that Leigh Teabing and Roger got most of the jail time. They also gave him less because he was a Bishop and would be missed if taken for too long in prison.

Both looked at each other, knowing they will miss each other's presence.

"Take care." Aringarosa said and was pulled away by Bezu Fache.

* * *

As the police had left, Sophie sighed and walked over to Robert. He had helped her countless times.

"Thank you again." she said, happy that Natalie was safe.

"I'm just happy you're alright." He smiled, putting his arm around her. Now, as they walked out of the quiet building, his worries were gone.

Natalie watched them leave and smiled. She was happy that this was all stopped in time. She could feel her stomache still feeling hungry. Aringarosa had not helped when he ate his breakfast in front of them.

"You leaving aswell?" she heard Silas ask.

"Well, I can't stay here forever, now can I?" She said and laughed. "But you can come too. I really need some fresh air." She had felt bad after sleeping on the cold, dirty floor. Since there wasn't any windows, she had to breath in the dust that floated around.

"Sure." he answered, this time not hiding his small smile. He usually always went everywhere alone, in the shadows like a ghost. He didn't even think it would ever change.

She took his hand, pulling gently to hurry his walking pace. She was eager to leave this building that gave her chills. This had seemed like a nightmare at first and now, as they stepped outside, she felt like she was back on Earth. That dream was over. But she had brought someone from the dream with her. It reminded her of Nightmare On Elm Street, where Freddy was brought out.  
She thought about Silas. He was definatly not to be compared with Freddy.

This small adventure had brought her out of her denial that the world could be so hectic. She was happy everyone was alright now and would now watch out for danger.

* * *

From the first timeNatalie metSilaswho was now walking beside her, she was curious of his past. His accent seemed a little strange and she always wondered who he really was.

"Silas, can I ask you-" Just as she looked up at him, he gave her a kiss. He smiled in embarasment when he noticed he had interrupted her.

"What were you saying?" he asked, not noticing someone was approaching them.

"I don't remember." she answered with a small laugh. It was unexpected and had caught her off guard.

"What is this world coming to?" They both heard a voice say. Turning to the person speaking, they realised it was an old lady. "First time I come out this month and all this happens! First, I almost get hit by a car by someone wanted by the police. Then, I get someone throws some kind of rope on me! And now, this! Kissing monks?"

"Well, I.." Natalie felt bad because she realised that she hadthrew the piece of ropeout the window.

"May I speak to you in private Deary?" the old woman asked, eyeing Silas suspiciously.

"Um.. sure." she answered, wondering what she had to say to her.

"My name is Bella Dereal. You must be?" she pulled her farther away from the monk.

"Natalie Dubois." she was answering slowly because she was very confused at what was happening.

"Well Natalie, I'm going to help you." Bella said in a know-it-all tone.

"Help with what?" she asked, hearing a bell in the distance indicating it was now 12 o'clock. It reminded her that she still hadn't eaten yet. She was starving.

"I am not going to lecture you that dating monks isn't right, but help you. I can see an abusive relashionship a mile away." she smiled.

"Abusive relashionship? But-" She started but the old woman continued talking, ignoring what Natalie was trying to say.

"I know this is hard to admit but it's not like you hide your bruises." she said, pointing to the blue spot Natalie had gotten when being kidnapped.

"What? He didn't hit me!" she was starting to get annoyed that the woman didn't understand.

"Then how did you get that?" Bella asked, crossing her arms on her chest, waiting for and answer. Natalie went silent. She couldn't tell her she was getting kidnapped. She didn't know what to answer.

"Fine. I got hit but by another person. It's a really long story." she explained.

* * *

Just as Bella wanted to continue the argument by trying to 'help her', a young girl stepped out of a taxi.

"Madame Dereal! There you are! We were looking all over for you. Sorry if she cause you any trouble." she said to Natalie and started pulling the old lady to the taxi.

"You stay away from her or you'll get troubles from me!" Bella shouted to Silas as she was getting in.

Natalie walked over to Silas who was still looking at the taxi that was leaving now.

"Why did she say that?" he asked.

"She thought you were the one who hit me and she didn't even let me explain that you are a great person." she said with a small laugh.

-_I have never been called Great before._- Though Silas as they continued walking.

* * *

**A/N:** Another, slightly shorter chapter will come. It will be the ending. I am happy I got many supporting reviews throughout my story. Thank you all! A few reviews will be good too. Heh. Oh, and depending on how school will be, there might be a sequel. 


	20. Friends Will Always Stick Together

**A/N:** Well... First of all, I'm verrrry sorry I haven't updated in forever! My inspiration had just died and I haven't been able to get back to this fanfic. At first I even thought someone else had written it because I went to the last chapter to see where I left off at and saw the name Manuel. And I was like... Who's Manuel? And then I checked to see if it was Aringarosa's name in the book and yes, in chapter 5, it was there. I don't want to sound like a show-off but I definatly liked what I wrote before. Even though that's kind of the main point when you write a fanfic... but anyway!Heh, so yeah, I had to get back in touch with the last chapters to continue on writing.  
So yes, sorry once more.

* * *

"Natalie!!! Wait!" Robert shouted as he caught up to her and Silas. "Sophie wanted me to give you this." He took out a sandwitch, handing it to her.

"Wow, thanks! Tell her thanks from me aswell!" Natalie answered, glad that her friend remembered that she was starving aswell. Right away, she took a big bite out of it.

Robert nodded and was about to go away when he noticed that Silas was there. He didn't understand why Natalie was with him after all the bad things he had done. -_Is she just so forgiving or what?_- he wondered as he decided to not get too involved at the moment.

"I hope you don't mind me eating right here." Natalie said, looking around. Usually people went to sit somewhere to eat but she'd just finish it off right there.

Silas shook his head. Not only did he not mind, but he really enjoyed this new feeling of being outside with someone. Though, agaisnt his wishes, painful memories from the past came back to haunt him yet again. He could remember how he was treated in prison like if it was yesterday.

* * *

_"Hey, look what the cat dragged in." One of the prisoners said to the other-his friend probably- who was in the cell just next to theirs. He was much taller than him and had a long beard. It appeared that he was supposed to share the same cell with Silas._

_"Heh, I didn't know they ran out of places in the morgue..." the other answered. He had never seen any albinos so for him, the paleness of the new arrival was quite surprising and unusual._

_Silas, still quite young, felt no need to say anything because he knew he'd probably provoke them even more. That was what he had learned ealier when he had lived on the streets after what had happend at home._

_"What buddy, cat got your tongue?" A third one asked. They seemed to really like the 'cat' sayings._

_"Hey, let's teach him a lesson... I don't like this weirdo." The first prisoner added and started approaching him. Silas moved back, knowing that showing weakness was bad but he really couldn't control his fear right now._

* * *

Suddenly, he heard someone talking. Like if someone was calling his name. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He looked around, panicking slightly.

"Silas! Silas are you alright?" Natalie repeated, looking worried. He looked around once more, seeing that he wasn't in prison. Intstead of the gloomy area which he remembered, he was outside, the sun shining brightly... And instead of the prisoners, he had Natalie standing in front of him. It was quite a change in scenery, one that he was happy to have.

"Well? Are you alright?" she repeated, not annoyed at all even if she usually hated repeating her questions.

"Yes." he answered simply, still feeling spooked after what he just saw and heard.

"What happend? I had just finished my sandwitch when you just kind of went into some kind of transe..." she said as she put the wrapper from the sandwitch into a garbage can which was neatly placed not too far from them.

"I... I just remembered something from before..." He tried not to show it's importance but it was hard to do so.

"What was it?" She asked, feeling a little bad that she was always so curious. Too curious as many said, but she couldn't help it. Especially when something happend to her friends. "Well, you don't have to tell me actually." she added quickly, seeing how much it hurt him to even think about it.

"Thank you..." Silas said with a small smile, happy that he didn't have to say anything about it. It would be quite embarassing and not to mention painful.

"Whatever it was, it's in the past." Natalie smiled back, taking his hand. She had seen him in pain, such as when they had seen him after he his 'repentence' just yesterday... But the way he looked right now was just unexplainable. -_After all he has been through... And only what I know is bad... But what he hasn't told me must be way worse..._- she thought sadly.

-_If only it would stay in the past..._- He thought, not answering anything. He couldn't. He wouldn't know what to say.

"Remember, I will be there for you no matter what." she said, with a small laugh. She didn't know how to cheer him up right now but the least she could do was show him that he wasn't alone.

"Thank you." He answered as before. He was so thankful of everything she did. He had gotten two big chances on a good life and he was not about to waste his second chance.

-_Watch out nightmares! I have Natalie on my side!_- he thought triumphantly as they continued their walk.

* * *

I hope you liked the ending! I know it's short. **xD** I may or may not make a sequel depending on how many ideas and inspiration I have. I don't want to run out of it at the very end like this time. So all I can say is keep your eyes open for a sequel. **;D**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N :** I had wanted to add this in the final chapter but I had forgotten and had already posted it. Plus, I wanted to kind of end it on an even more sweet note. xD

* * *

It was already 10pm and Silas returned to the Opus Dei head quarters. After having been with Natalie, he went to visit Bishop Aringarosa who seemed to be feeling much better. Then, he took a long walk in the darkness, thinking about today's events.

The moon was shining over his head as he entered, greeting the man at the counter with a nod. It was a different one than in the morning because they had different shifts so they could help anyone at any time.  
The man nodded back and continued reading a book that he had brought with him.

Silas prayed at first and then looked at the Discipline. He suddenly felt an urge to grab it. He stopped himself though, because he remembered what Natalie had said. -_'You don't repent your sins, you just let out your anger on yourself._'-

He dropped it to the ground. Before having left that day, Natalie had added: "Oh, and please just remember this. In the Bible, it says that a person's body is like God's temple. You shouldn't mistreat it this way. Plus, Jesus died so all your sins can be forgiven if you repent.".

-_She may be right..._- Silas thought, looking out the window for a moment.

He picked up the Discipline and hid it under the little matress on the ground. Next, he pulled back his robe to see the thigh on which there was the cilice. Taking a big breath he carefully took it off.

It hurt terribly, but for the first time ever, he noticed in what kind of condition his thighs were.

"For Natalie, I'll stop..." he said with a nod and continued on with his prayers.

Tomorrow he was going to meet her again...

* * *

There. R&R as usual and this is _really _complete now. **;D**


	22. Question for Sequel!

Hello!

Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been on here in forever, college kept me really busy and killed my imagination for a while...  
I wanted to continue the fanfic this summer, but I currently have two possible ideas:

1. Make up some new adventure which information I can't exactly disclose at the moment. **;D**

2. I've read and seen _Angels & Demons_ after _Da Vinci Code_, but I really liked the plot and wanted to work it around a bit to add to the sequel. I've said this because I know that _Angels & Demons_ is actually the prequel, but I wrote the story before, so it would be weird to make it in their past somehow now. xD

So yeah, please help me decide by either voting on my profile's poll or reviewing with suggestions. Thank you for your time!

-Elena


End file.
